Destined Precure! Gogo!
by Lucky Kitten
Summary: 14-year-old Kokori Mitsoyu lived an ordinary life, but all that was coming to an end. After Bonbon crash-landed into Kokori's bedroom one night, she never thought she'd be chosen to save her planet. When she found out she was a Pretty Cure, she never knew saving the world would be THIS difficult with the darkness nearby, Kokori must face her destiny as a Pretty Cure! R&R please!
1. Becoming a Pretty Cure!

**Those who have read my fanfic before.. You're probably gonna kill me. I decided YET AGAIN to re-do my Pretty Cure fanfic.**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Destined Precure! Gogo!)**

Episode 1: Cure Storm, the guardian of the skies!

Episōdo 1: Kyua arashi, sora no gādian! (エピソード1：キュア嵐、空の守護者！)

* * *

Kokori sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked over to her clock to see it was only 7:15.

"Well, I guess it's time to get up." She sighed as she pulled her blankets off of her. She stood up and stretched her arms out wide.

She walked over to her wardrobe, opened it and pulled out her school uniform which was grey dress. It has red buttons going down the front and had long sleeves.

She pulled out a pair of white socks and black shoes. She then got showered, got changed into her uniform, tied up her dark chocolate hair up into a side ponytail and headed downstairs.

* * *

After breakfast, Kokori set off for school. She walked towards the bus station, staring at the floor.

"Kokori!" A voice called from behind.

Azuna, Kokori's friend was running behind her, waving madly. She sprinted after Kokori, trying to catch up with her as fast as she could.

"Wait up!"

Kokori turned and stopped. "Hi, Azuna."

Azuna finally caught up. "Hi." Azuna panted heavily.

"You're not late for once," Kokori pointed out. "Did your dad drag you out of bed or something or did you set your alarm clock right this time?"

Azuna laughed and grinned to her friend. "No, I woke up early."

Kokori laughed with her. They began walking towards the bus station together.

"Have you heard? Strange glowing orbs have been spotted around the city, apparently they come out after 6." Azuna explained.

"No. I hardly ever go out anymore, do I?"

Azuna looked down. "Oh yeah."

Kokori smiled a little. "But let's not talk about that," Kokori turned her head to Azuna. "What do these glowing orbs look like?"

"They look like yellow glowing balls. They've been seen in the darkest areas." Azuna replied.

The girls finally reached the bus station. They boarded their bus and sat down in their usual seats. Hirona, the bookworm sat infront of them, humming away. She then turned and appeared over the seats.

"Hey, guys!" She beamed in a happy tone.

Hirona had dark green shoulder-length hair with a black headband. She wore rectangular glasses.

Azuna looked at Hirona and smiled. "Hi, Hirona."

Kokori wasn't paying attention, she was staring out the window. Something had caught her eye, a boy. He had short jet-black hair and emerald eyes. Hirona caught onto Kokori's daydream and looked at the boy too with a grin.

"Staring at the rugby team's leader?" She pointed out.

Kokori snapped back into action and looked up at Hirona. "What?"

"That's Yukito Shimizu." Hirona explained.

Kokori looked back out the window once more. Something else caught her eye this time. A white orb dashed through the bus station's ceiling. Kokori tilted her head in confusion.

_"What?"_ She thought.

The bus began moving, preventing Kokori from looking any further.

* * *

Kokori arrived in the class along with everyone else. Azuna sat down at the front, where her desk was and stared up at Mrs. Kotone who was motioning everyone to sit down. She yelled at everyone, telling them to reach their seats quickly so she could get on with the lesson.

Kokori sat down at her desk as Mrs. Kotone began to go over a math problem. She watched her whack the chalkboard repeatedly with her pointer and write up equations with the chalk.

She once again stared out the window to the school yard. She tilted her head as she looked at the path. Something extraordinary sat here.

Kokori squinted her eyes a little to try and get a clearer picture. On the path was the same glowing white orb that dashed through the bus station earlier. It sat there for a moment then dashed off towards some trees and bushes.

_"Is that thing following me? What the heck is that thing?"_ Kokori thought as she watched it flee.

Kokori drew her attention back to Mrs. Kotone who was still going over the math problem. She looked around to see everyone either sinking in their seats in boredom or just trying not to fall asleep on their desks. Kokori smiled a little as she watched Azuna bash her head against the desk repeatedly.

Later the final school alarm rang, indicating it was time to go home. Azuna dragged Kokori back onto their bus and off they went straight away. Kokori sat, staring out of the window again.

_"Why am I being stalked by a weird white light?"_ She thought deeply, remembering the white light dashing through the bus station then sat on the pathway infront of the school.

The bus then stopped to a hault, nearl making Kokori fly off her seat. She saw the bus emptying. She dashed off of the bus quickly behind everyone. She then turned to walk back to her house, not waiting for Azuna. She kept thinking about the white light.

Then out of nowhere, she heard a little crying voice.

_"Bonbon!"_ A sweet angelic voice cried happily.

Kokori looked around and sped up a little. _"Something is definately following me."_ She thought as she rushed to her door.

She opened the door and entered slowly, listening for her mother. Her mother was humming away in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Mother, I'm home." Kokori called as she dropped her bag by the door. She walked into the kitchen, seeing her mother smiling to her.

Kokori smiled back then went up to her room. She pulled her shoes and opened her window. She looked at the city, smiling. She saw the sunset in the background, watching the city darken. Azuna was right, glowing yellow balls appeared throughout the city and made the city glow brightly. Kokori smiled.

Suddenly out of nowhere something bashed into her face and made her fall down backwards.

"Bonbon!" A cute voice cried.

Kokori sat up and saw a pink creature on the floor infont of her. It was so cute. It was short and stubby, with long ears going down to it's arms. It had a large red bow on it's head and dark purple eyes. It had some sort of necklace attached to it.

"Aww, how cute!" Kokori cried.

"Hi~bon!" The creature cried.

Kokori jumped back in shock.

"Y-You can talk?" She stuttered.

The creature shook it's head. "No time! Lucky in trouble~bon!"

The creature jumped onto Kokori's face, making Kokori yelp. Suddenly a white light surrounded them and teleported them to another place.

Once they arrived, the creature jumped off Kokori's face and leapt onto the floor. Kokori looked around in amazement. They were at the city's lakeside. Ahead of them, a man with white, spikey hair and pure white eyes stood. He had unusual red pale skin and wore dark robes. He was holding a young boy by his collar.

"Let me go, you freak!" The boy yelled.

"Oh no! Lucky in trouble~bon!" The creature cried.

The creature then turned into a brooch of some sort. It had a grey base with two white outer rings. It had a pair of wings modelled on the front. The creature's face appeared on it.

"Kokori! Quickly transform! Save Lucky~bon!"

"Transform?" Kokori repeated in a confused tone.

"Yes! Tranform please~bon!"

The brooch leapt into Kokori's hands. Some sort of key appeared beside the brooch as a keyhole appeared between the two wings on the brooch.

"Put key in keyhole, turn and chant 'Sky Metamorphosis'~bon!" The creature explained and then disappeared into the brooch.

Kokori nodded. She pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it. The keyhole began to glow brightly.

"Sky Metamorphosis!" Kokori cried out.

A bright light grew around Kokori and lifted her up into the clouds.

Kokori's outfit glowed white and disappear within a flash. Her body glowed grey as she floated within the air. Suddenly a white light grew on her torso and then disappeared, making grey feathers burst from it. She had a white blouse with grey trim around her collar and the ends of her short sleeves. A large grey bow appeard on the front of it. Further down, a grey corset covered her stomach area, it had black laces on the front and back. A white light gathered around her thighs and then burst out grey feathers, making a short grey skirt connected to the corset appear. It also had black laces except they were only at the front.

Then underneath a white skirt appeared, connect to the grey skirt blowing in the wind along with the corset's skirt. Then the white light on her feet burst out feathers with a pair of white boots appearing that go up to her shins. They had a grey stripe going up the fronts with black laces. Lastly, a pair of white gloves appeared, reaching up to her elbows. At her hands, grey fingerless gloves appeared underneath the white ones. Her hairband then disappear in her hair, making her dark chocolate hair fly upwards from the wind. It then turned pure white ad grew longer, down to the top of her thighs.

A pair of grey earrings appeared on her ears with a grey choker and a darker white tiara appeared on her head. And finally, a pair of small glowing wings appeared behind her, no bigger than her back.

Kokori leapt down from the sky and landed gracefully. She threw two punches forward and performed a somersault kick to the air then threw her arms aside, throwing herself into a battle stance.

"Let the clouds drift you away, listen to the birds sing their beautiful tune."

Kokori looked up and smirked.

"Guardian of the sky, Cure Storm!"

Cure Storm twirled and went into her battle stance once more.

The brooch appeared in the middle of the bow, glowing brightly.

The man was still holding the boy, teasing him and laughing at him. Cure Storm growled and ran at him at a quick pace. She then realised what she was doing. She then sprung off of the ground then slammed her foot into the man's stomach, assuming this as a kick. The man lost grip of the boy and flew into a nearby tree with a crash.

The boy landed on the floor and looked up at Cure Storm and smiled. "Cure Storm! You came!" He cheered.

"Huh? How do you know who I am?" Cure Storm asked.

The boy looked at the man and panicked. "That doesn't matter now," He said. "Hisashi's coming!"

"Hisashi?"

Cure Storm looked forward to see the man charging at her with his fist behind him, ready to strike. Cure Storm rose her arms as the punch collided with her arms, blocking the attack. Hisashi threw more powerful punches at her which she blocked easily. On his last punch, Cure Storm gripped his fist tightly, almost crushing his hand a little. She then lifted him up by his fist and threw him past her shoulder. Hisashi slammed into the floor harshly.

"Go, Cure Storm!" The boy cried out.

Cure Storm smiled and turned back to Hisashi. Hisashi was ahead of her and seemed to tackle her. Cure Storm flew backwards and managed to land on her feet, skidding back.

"Cure Storm! Use Storm Arrow! Chant 'Pretty Cure Storm Arrow'~bon!" The creature called from the brooch.

Cure Storm nodded and sprinted towards Hisashi. She leapt up and collided her food with his chest, sending him flying into the floor. She flipped backwards into the air and lifted her arm up into the air.

"Pretty Cure..." She began.

Suddenly some feathers appeared out of nowhere, forming a shape of a bow. Then an arrow of white light appeared on it, ready to fire. Cure Storm grabbed the bow and the arrow, yanking the arrow back and aiming at Hisashi.

"STORM ARROW!" She screamed as she fired the arrow.

The arrow collided with Hisashi. He yelled in pain and managed to fight off the arrow. Feeling powerless he growled and teleported away.

"I'll be back, child!" His voice echoed as he disappeared.

The brooch unattached itself from Kokori, making her change back into her original form.

"Yay, Kokori! Kokori scare off evil man~bon!" The creature cried as it transformed itself from the brooch, back into it's original state.

"Yeah, Kokori! You got rid of him!" The boy cried as he ran up to her.

"Wait, wait! I'm missing something here. What's going on? Why did I transform into an entirely different person?" Kokori cried in amazement.

"Kokori a Pretty Cure~bon!" The creature cried.

"A Pretty what?" Kokori repeated in confusion.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter One finished! Sorry for the really long paragraphs. Anyway, R&R! ^_^**


	2. Lucky and Bonbon!

**Chapter Two. I really want to get this done. XD**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Destined Precure! Gogo!)**

Episode 2: The story of Pretty Cure!

Episōdo 2: Purikyua no hanashi! (エピソード2：プリキュアの話！)

* * *

Kokori sat down with the creature the boy, her face showed that she was not happy about what happened.

"Okay, you two. Spill it out! What are you names?" Kokori said in a demanding tone.

The boy sighed and then poofed into a similar creature as the other one except he had small cat-like ears, whiskers and dark blue eyes.

"Kokori, my name is Lucky, we were send to Earth by the Sky Princess to find you. This is Bonbon, the creature that found you~chi." The boy began to explain.

"Kokori a Pretty Cure~bon!" Bonbon cried.

Lucky turned back into his human form. "Yes, you're a Pretty Cure, Kokori."

"Wait, what's a Pretty Cure?" Kokori asked, tilting her head little.

"You are part of the legendary warriors called Pretty Cure. You have been chosen by the Sky Princess up in Sky Paradise to help protect the Earth and our home from the Dark Temple," Lucky replied. "Many years ago, a legendary Pretty Cure named Cure Sky fought against the Dark Temple for many years, protecting Sky Paradise."

Kokori's eyes fixed on Lucky as he went through the story.

"Then she finally managed to destroy all of the creatures that attacked Sky Paradise and lock both the Dark Prince AND the Dark Temple away in an ancient box. But after Cure Sky's death, the box opened itself and released all the darkness back into the universe and now the Dark Prince is finally attacking again."

"But wait, if I die then the box will just open itself up again." Kokori pointed out in confusion.

"This time, you have to destroy it. Destroy the Dark Prince." Lucky replied.

Kokori nodded. "Why is he doing this?"

Lucky and Bonbon glanced at eachother in worry then looked down.

"Because he wants to marry the Sky Princess and become ruler. He wants to destroy every planet but the Sky Princess won't allow him to do that unless the Dark Prince forces her to marry him then she can't do anything."

Kokori's eyes widened a little as she looked down to the grass. She could feel the moon creeping up into the sky. She then looked up with a smile.

"I'll do it."

Lucky looked up with a huge grin on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Bonbon dived onto Kokori, crying happily and laughing loudly.

"Yay! Kokori gonna save planet~bon!" Bonbon cheered.

Kokori laughed at Bonbon, as Lucky did too. Kokori then picked Bonbon up and stood up quickly, realising something at the last second.

"Oh no! Mum's cooking my dinner! If she comes up to get me and see's me gone she'll do back flips!" Kokori cried.

"Oh! I teleport home~bon!" Bonbon said and darted up into Kokori's face, clinging on.

Kokori screeched and tried pulling Bonbon off, just as their bodies started glowing white. Lucky chuckled and grabbed onto Kokori's arm, also making his body glow white. The three teleported back to Kokori's bedroom in a flash. Kokori pulled Bonbon off her face and glared down at her. Bonbon stared up and laughed.

Kokori suddenly heard footsteps and signalled the two to hide. Lucky poofed into his creature as he and Bonbon ran off to hide. Kokori's mother opened the door, smiling.

"Kokori, darling. Time for food." She chorused.

Kokori nodded and followed her mother downstairs. She saw her baby brother, munching away at his food. Kokori giggled and sat down next to him.

"So, Kokori. Where did you go earlier?" Kokori's mother asked.

Kokori coughed up some food and dropped her cutlery. She looked nervously at her mother who was eating away with a smile.

"I came in earlier to see if you wanted rice balls but you weren't there. Went to see a boyfriend or something?"

"A boyfriend? Haha, very funny mother," Kokori said in a rushed voice. "I went to go see Azuna at her house."

Her mother glanced up at her, one eyebrow risen. "Oh, I see - You went to go see Azuna at her house when she was out with someone earlier? That makes perfect sense."

Kokori looked down nervously. Just then she glanced back up at her mother quickly. "Actually-"

Her mother looked up with a questionning face.

"Actually, I went to her house to deliver something for her. Her parents answered. They basically dragged me in for some tea. Nice people." Kokori replied with, smiling with confidence.

"Azuna's parents are away." Her mother reminded.

Kokori's face turned red. "Okay, it was her grandparents!" Kokori yelled.

Kokori munched down all of her food within minutes and ran back upstairs. Her mother looked at her running away and chuckled.

"Well, Kai, you sure do have a wonderful sister." She said to her son, who was smiling back at her.

* * *

**Wohoo! Very silly chapter! R&R**


	3. Hisashi!

**Chapter Three here, I took a break ^_^**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Destined Precure! Gogo!)**

Episode 3: Hisashi and his pet Toruura!

Episōdo 3: Hisa to kare no petto Toruura! (エピソード3：久と彼のペットToruura！)

* * *

Kokori sat at her desk, tapping her pen away in boredom. She just daydreamed over and over about Yukito Shimizu and that day she spotted him.

_"The rugby team leader, Yukito Shimizu"_ She thought over and over.

Suddenly the last bell rang. Time to go home. Kokori grabbed all her things and walked out and towards the bus station. She felt something move around in her pocket. Bonbon. Kokori boarded the bus and sat at the back, leaving Azuna and Hirona to chat. Kokori pulled out the brooch and looked at Bonbon.

"What's wrong, Bonbon?" Kokori whispered.

The bus began to move, the noise from the bus blocked out Kokori's whispering from other people. Bonbon's face looked like she was ill.

"Bonbon hungry~bon." She complained.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Kokori asked.

"In pocket. Three keys~bon." Bonbon said as she looked towards Kokori's dress pocket.

Kokori searched her pocket and pulled out three keys. One was brown, another maroon and the other was beige. They each had a little symbol on.

"Beige is food~bon." Bonbon said as she looked at the beige key.

The beige key had a symbol of a chef's hat and a knife. Kokori pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it.

"Thank you~bon." Bonbon smiled and her face disappeared into the brooch.

Kokori put both the brooch and the keys away back into her pocket and stared out the window for the rest of her journey home.

* * *

Kokori arrived home but saw her mother had taken Kai out for shopping. Kokori walked up to her room to see Lucky, in his human form sitting on her bed.

"Hi, Lucky." Kokori said as she dropped her bag down beside her dresser.

Lucky jumped up and dived at Kokori. He wrapped his arms around her and sort of bear hugged her in happiness, swinging her around in different directions.

"Kokori~! You're back!" He cheered.

Kokori laughed a little. "Yeah, Lucky you're crushing me!"

Lucky chuckled and released Kokori from his tight hug. He smiled to her a little then shivered out of nowhere.

"Uh-Oh. I sense something bad."

Kokori tilted her head to a little. "Like what?"

"It's Hisashi! He's back! He's attacking the town square! Let's go!" Lucky cried as he grabbed onto Kokori's hand.

They both teleported to the town square. The square was filled with people, fleeing for their lives. As Hisashi threw energy balls at the floor and the buildings.

"Quick, you've got to transform!" Lucky cried as he poofed into his creature form. He jumped into her pocket as she ran around a corner to hide.

She pulled out her brooch, seeing Bonbon's face appear. She then pulled out a golden key with a love heart symbol on. She pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it at a quick pace. The brooch began to glow brightly.

"Sky Metamorphosis!" Kokori screamed at the top of her lungs.

She lifted up into the air as a white light surrounded her.

Kokori's outfit glowed white and disappear within a flash. Her body glowed grey as she floated within the air. Suddenly a white light grew on her body. The same dress appeared on her body as yesterday. A pair of boots and gloves appeared with the same details.

Her hairband then disappear in her hair, making her dark chocolate hair fly upwards from the wind. It then turned pure white ad grew longer, down to the top of her thighs. A pair of grey earrings appeared on her ears with a grey choker and a darker white tiara appeared on her head. And finally, a pair of small glowing wings appeared on her back, no bigger than herself.

Kokori leapt down from the sky and landed gracefully. She threw two punches forward and performed a somersault kick to the air then threw her arms aside, throwing herself into a battle stance.

"Let the clouds drift you away, listen to the birds sing their beautiful tune."

Kokori looked up and smirked.

"Guardian of the sky, Cure Storm!"

Cure Storm twirled and went into her battle stance once more.

Cure Storm ran back around the corner to see Hisashi, gripping onto a little girl by her collar and holding her up. He growled and smirked at her, making her scream for her life.

Cure Storm leapt into the air and flew towards Hisashi. She threw her fist forward, making it slam into Hisashi's shoulder. Hisashi dropped the girl and flew down onto the floor. Lucky appeared as his human form. He lead the little girl away quickly. Hisashi jumped back up, his eyes glaring towards Cure Storm.

"So, you finally came. Where are the Gem Slates?" Hisas asked impatiently.

"Gem Slates? What are those?" Cure Storm asked in wonder.

"Gem Slates protect Sky Paradise~bon!" Bonbon cried from her pouch.

Cure Storm glanced over to Hisashi who was pulling something out underneath his robes. "How about I introduce you to a friend of mine?"

Hisashi removed his hand from his robes and held up some sort of card. It was a white card with some sort of dark creature on the front. The back of the card was black with name 'Toruura' written in red. He flicked it into the air infront of him and aimed his palm at it.

"Toruura! I summon you, our descendant of darkness, rise up and show these fools how petty they are, challenging the great forces of the dark!" Hisashi yelled out loud.

Suddenly a darkness filled the sky and formed some sort of dark purple tornado. It grew down to the floor infront of Hisashi and disappeared quickly, revealing a tall creature, towering over Cure Storm. It had a dark blue human-life body and head with some sort of yellow tribal mask.

"Toruura!" The creature yelled out loud.

Cure Storm felt overwhelmed. She began to back away, feeling intimidated. Hisashi cackled loudly and smirked towards Cure Storm retreating.

"That's right. Flee, child. It won't get you anywhere." He called out to her.

Cure Storm stopped and glared up to the creature. "Whatever you are, you don't scare me! I'll take you down no matter what!" She yelled up to it as she readied herself for fight.

Toruura smiled down to her then extended his arms out to the sides. They grew longer and longer until they reached the buildings on each side. Cure Storm once again felt intimidated by this. She then felt something wrapping around her feet.

Cure Storm looked down to see Toruura's arms wrapping around her feet, moving up her body quickly. She yelped as she grabbed onto Toruura's left arm tightly. Toruura's arms wrapped up her whole body, making it hard for her to breathe. It lifted her up into the air, tightening the grip around her. It then swung it's arms, releasing her from the binding arms and slammed her into a building.

Cure Storm slammed into the building, making it crack. She flopped down onto the floor, feeling weakened. She pushed herself up onto her knees and saw Toruura going for the same attack. This time she grabbed both of the creature's arms and leapt over behind it.

Cure Storm landed behind it with it's arms behind it, she then leant back and threw the two arms forward, making Toruura spin rapidly the right way and fly into a building. The building toppled a little but stood upright as Toruura slid down onto the floor.

"You fool! Toruura, get up now!" Hisashi yelled towards Toruura.

Toruura's face rose a little just as Cure Storm began to charge at it. Her hands glowed pure white as she sprinted towards Toruura. She then lifted herself up off the floor and flew straight at it. She pummelled her fist straight into Toruura's stomach, making it yell out in pain. Cure Storm then lifted it up onto her fist and threw it into the air and jumped up straight after. She kicked it in the stomach once more and sent it off into the air.

"Storm Arrow~bon!" Bonbon called from the brooch.

"Alright, Bonbon. This is it!" Cure Storm cried.

She flipped back up into the air, seeing Toruura in her aim. She rose her arm slowly.

"Pretty Cure.." She called calmly.

Suddenly the same bow of feathers appeared in her palm as she gripped onto it tightly. Then a white arrow appeared on it as she took aim at Toruura.

"STORM ARROW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She released the arrow, making it fly towards Toruura. Toruura spotted the arrow and began to yell for it's life. The arrow collided into Toruura's chest, making the white light grow onto it's body. Toruura screamed as it's body expanded into the dark tornado. The tornado disappeared quickly into the air, making the darkness drift away.

Hisashi stomped his foot in anger. "You won't hear the last of this, child. Just wait until I return. You'll pay the price for messing with the darkness!" Hisashi yelled up towards Cure Storm.

He snapped his fingers and disappeared into a similar dark tornado. Cure Storm leapt down onto the floor and smiled proudly. Her brooch unattached itself and made her change back to her original form.

Lucky ran up to Kokori and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently. "You did it, Kokori!"

Kokori looked down and blushed a little. "I-I did." She said in a nervous tone.

Bonbon transformed into her creature form and looked up at Kokori. She saw her blushing and began to smile at her, realising.

Lucky released her from his grip and began to giggle a little. Kokori still stared down at the floor, still blushing a little. "Can we return home? I think my Mom's back. She almost caught me out yesterday."

Bonbon leapt up into Kokori's face, making her yelp. Lucky grabbed onto Kokori's hand as they all teleported back to Kokori's bedroom. Lucky transformed into his creature form and hid away with Bonbon as Kokori's mother entered the room.

"We're back, Kokori," Mom said as she peeped through the door. "I'm going to get dinner ready. Keep Kai occupied, okay?"

"Yes, mother." Kokori replied as she walked out the room alongside her mother.

Bonbon jumped out of a pile of clothing and watched the door close behind Kokori. She sighed and smiled. "Kokori love Lucky~bon." Bonbon whispered to herself then ran to another space to hide in.

* * *

**Some sort of little twist there. Hope you likey! R&R! Thanks.**


	4. Last Attack!

**Chapter 4! Yay! I done this chapter now to give me something to do.**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Destined Precure! Gogo!)**

Episode 4: Hisashi's last stand!

Episōdo 4: Hisa no saigo no sutando! (久の最後のスタンド!)

* * *

Kokori pulled on her clothes. A white tank top, a light blue unzipped hooded jacket, a pair of black denim shorts and white flats. It was finally the weekend and Kokori had planned a day out with Lucky and Bonbon. She ran downstairs to see her mother tending to Kai.

"Going out with Azuna today, Kokori?" She asked.

Kokori smiled nervously and nodded. Her mother chuckled a little. "I guess that's okay. Where you heading?"

"We're just going to the cinema, probably go eat some Octopus Dumplings."

Kokori's mother smiled. She walked over to her daughter, her hand clutching onto something tightly. She grabbed onto Kokori's hand gently and opened it.

"Now, I want you to take care of this. It was special for your grandmother. She handed it to me before she passed away. She said it'd give me great luck."

Mom dropped something into her hand slowly. She removed her hand from Kokori's and stared at the present. It was a little cute charm. Kokori stared at the charm in wonder.

"I won't be needing it." Mom said as she stepped back a little.

Kokori closed her hand tightly and smiled.

* * *

Kokori finally left her house. She moved quickly down the sidewalk and towards the city. She felt shuffling in her jacket pocket. Lucky popped out and transformed into his human form. He was wearing different clothes than he usually did. Instead he wore a stripy formal shirt, black pants. He had his original trainers and his blonde hair was patted down instead of it spiked up.

They began to walk together towards the park.

"Hey, Kokori-san!" He cheered.

"Wait. Why are you calling me '-san' for?" Kokori questionned the blonde.

Lucky blushed and looked down at the floor. "I was always taught to be polite to human such as yourself."

"Polite? How come?"

"Well," Lucky began. "Many us are considering into exploring the human world. Which means for us to stay in our human forms the whole time. Ever since, we've been taught how to be polite, how to speak the english language properly."

Kokori tilted her head a little then nodded. "I think you'd make a great human."

Kokori blushed at her comment and looked away to hide it. Lucky looked at her in a shocked manner. He tilted his head slowly and smiled to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, you're practically like one now," Kokori replied, still looking away. "And you don't have to call me '-san', Kokori's just fine."

"Okay, Kokori-sa.. I mean Kokori." Lucky said with a grin on his face.

The two arrived at the park. They sat down underneath a tree far away from the crowds of people. Kokori's brooch leapt out from her pocket and poofed into Bonbon's creature form.

"Hello~bon!" Bonbon cried with happiness.

"Hello, Bonbon." Kokori replied with a slight laugh.

Bonbon marched around in a circle, humming and singing to herself to keep herself occupied. Lucky turned to Kokori slowly.

"Kokori. What's it like being in love?" Lucky asked.

"Being in love? I don't know. I've never been in love." Kokori replied as she blushed a little.

_"That's a fat lie right there, 'Kori."_ Kokori said to herself within her mind.

"Well, do you know what to do when you're in love?"

Kokori looked at him, puzzled. "Well, I don't know. It's kind of hard to explain."

Lucky nodded and looked down at the fresh grass. He hummed for a moment in deep thought then felt something shiver down his spine. Kokori looked at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Lucky?"

Lucky looked up. "N-no."

Kokori tilted her head to her in suspicion. Then turned back to see Bonbon doing roly-poly's on the grass, whilst laughing happily. Kokori giggled at her mascot. Lucky looked up and saw Bonbon. He then sighed a little then looked down to his side.

Kokori looked at him again. Lucky felt Kokori looking at him and kept his head away to the side, hiding his disappointed expression on his face.

"You don't want to return back to Sky Paradise, do you?" Kokori questioned.

Lucky turned to her in shock, then blushed a little. "H-how did you know?"

"I can read you like a book, Lucky. It's not hard to tell." Kokori replied as she looked over to Bonbon.

Lucky looked down then felt the same shiver down his spine. He looked up to see darkness fill the sky like before. Bonbon started to cry and darted towards the two just as she felt something grab her by the collar and lift her up. There, stood Hisashi, holding Bonbon by her collar.

Kokori and Lucky stood up quickly. Suddenly something swept Kokori off her feet and send her slamming into the ground. Lucky felt something wrap around him and lift him up into the air. Hisashi cackled evilly as he walked over to Kokori. He slammed his foot down onto her stomach and kept her pinned to the floor.

"So, Kokori Mitsoyu. Your day has finally come. You really thought you could defeat me? I don't think so, girl. But, now that I have these two pests, I guess it couldn't hurt to end you right here." Hisashi spat.

Hisashi pushed down on his foot, making his foot dig further and further into Kokori's stomach. Kokori grabbed his foot and tried to push him off but the more she did this, the more pain it caused for her.

"No point in trying, Kokori. You're end has gone. I'll make sure your mother is given the grave news." Hisashi laughed.

Hisashi moved his palm down to Kokori, signalling Toruura to attack. Toruura passed Lucky onto Hisashi as stood above Kokori as Hisashi moved back. Toruura roared loudly as he slammed his arm down onto Kokori, pinning her once again. Kokori felt darkness enter her as Toruura started to flow into her body slowly. Kokori screamed out in pain as Hisashi laughed evilly.

"No! Kokori survive~bonbon!" Bonbon screamed.

"Stop it! You're hurting her! Please!" Lucky cried. "Let her go and take us! I beg you!"

Hisashi smirked at Lucky then moved his face towards him. "Let her go? You really think I am going to release her after all the pain she has caused me? I don't think so."

"Please.. You got what you came for. Let her go!" Lucky screamed in his face.

Hisashi smiled. "I don't think so." Hisashi turned to Toruura. "GO, TORUURA!"

Toruura's body stretched into Kokori's slowly as he laughed evilly. Kokori's eyes turned dark as she start to fall into a sleep. Kokori fought to keep her eyes open, she felt her whole body being corrupted by darkness. She pulled her arm up into the air for help.

"Help... darkness... killing..." She muttered.

Kokori dropped her hand as her eyes close with Toruura still entering her body.

"KOKORI!" Kokori heard Lucky scream as her hearing faded.

She heard nothing but Bonbon and Lucky. Lucky was still screaming for Kokori to wake up as Bonbon was crying and begging for mercy. Suddenly she saw a blurry vision of a female.

"Kokori-san." She heard a beautiful, echoing female voice.

Kokori looked around and saw she was in a dark room. The voices of Lucky and Bonbon were gone. She looked forward to the blurry figure.

"Kokori-san. Wake up. You mustn't let the darkness win. I am relying on you, Kokori to save us all. Please."

Kokori sighed. "But, it's too late. Hisashi's got Bonbon and Lucky. Toruura's corrupting me. It's over."

"No, Kokori. It's never over. Never give up in yourself or Pretty Cure. If you believe yourself, Lucky and Bonbon, you'll find hope. And that hope can easily help you fight. Never, ever give up, Kokori. Just believe in yourself." The female figure said.

Kokori shut her eyes, and concentrated. She thought deeply. _"Never give up, 'Kori. Believe in yourself. The darkness will not win. The darkness will not win. The darkness.."_ She thought to herself. She opened her eyes quickly and glared forward.

"WILL NOT WIN!" She screamed as she felt power flow through her.

Toruura covered her whole body, making her body outline.

Kokori felt a white light appear on her body and make her outfit disappear. Her dress appeared along with her sleeves and decorations, then her boots and gloves. Her hair changed colour and her Pretty Cure accessories appeared. Her bow and wings grew on her body. Her brooch was missing.

"The darkness will not win!" Kokori yelled.

Hisashi heard her muffled voice and looked over to the Toruura figure. "What?"

"The darkness will not win! The light will stamp you out! You will lose! You will banish from this place forever and will NEVER return!" Kokori screamed.

Suddenly rays of white light started to shine out from underneath Toruura. Toruura yelled as he felt the light shine over his body. The light grew onto Toruura and made him disappear instantly. Suddenly a white ball of shining light flew up into the air and then hit the floor.

The light faded slowly and revealed a female figure. The light subsided and there, stood before Hisashi was Cure Storm. Hisashi looked at her in shock.

"How?!"

Cure Storm smirked. "The power of hope and belief. I never give up! Not for pathetic people like you!"

Cure Storm threw her hands up into the air as a white ball of light appeared in them. Some feathers started to fly around the ball.

"The bright ball of courage! Erase the evil that stands before us and we shall erase all darkness!"

Cure Storm moved the ball that was size of her body down infront of her. She moved her hands back and jumped up into the air.

"Pretty Cure.." She began.

She back flipped and threw her fist at the ball. "Sky Sphere!" She screamed.

Her fist slammed into the ball and sent the ball flying at Hisashi. Hisashi dropped the two mascots in shock and send his palms forward and shot a similar ball of darkness at the Sky Sphere. The two attacks collided and start to try and fend off eachother.

"I will not lose this fight! NEVER! You will die, Cure Storm!" Hisashi yelled.

"You shall end in defeat, Hisashi. With the power of hope and belief I can overcome any obstacle that comes my way! Nothing will stop me from destroying all evil and darkness! Not even you!" Cure Storm yelled.

She pulled her fists back then sent them flying forward. Her hands swiftly sent more air towards the Sky Sphere. The air slammed into the attack and pushed it forward. The sphere engulfed the dark sphere and flew straight at Hisashi.

"NO!" Hisashi screamed as he felt the ball of the light swallow him.

The sphere exploded into white little stars and disappeared, revealing Hisashi gone. Cure Storm panted as she stared at the empty space. She fell down onto her knees, feeling weak.

"Wh-What just happened?" She said.

Lucky dropped down onto his knees infront of her and grabbed her shoulder. He moved her head up and stared into her eyes. "You did it, Cure Storm. You defeated Hisashi. He's gone."

Cure Storm looked in shock. "He's gone? For real this time?"

"Yes." Lucky replied with a smile. He nodded to her and hugged her gently. "Thank you for saving us, Cure Storm. You're a true hero."

"Stormy new attack~bonbon!" Bonbon cried as she jumped over to her and poofed into her brooch form. She attached herself to Cure Storm's bow.

A white light barrier went through Cure Storm's body, erasing any cuts or bruises. She felt her power regain itself and she stood up.

"New attack?" She muttered.

"Oh, yeah. You learnt a new attack, Cure Storm. 'Pretty Cure Sky Sphere' you generate a ball of white light along with feathers around it. It's a great attack to use when defeating Toruura aswell as the servants." Lucky explained with a small smile.

Cure Storm looked down at her hands. Suddenly her outfit disappeared in a white light and her normal clothes from before appeared. Kokori smiled.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving from all the fighting." Kokori suggested. "Octopus Dumplings, anyone?"

Lucky nodded as Kokori placed her brooch into her jacket pocket. The two headed off towards the city, chattering away to eachother.

* * *

"Hisashi has been defeated. He died a miserable death at the hands of a mysterious girl, possibly Pretty Cure. Etsuko.." The Dark Prince said.

A woman in a black dress, black gloves, black boots stood forward. Her skin was pale and her hair colour was maroon. Her lips were pale and her eyes were pure black. She looked over to the Dark Prince with a smile.

"Yes, your highness?" She said in a dark, croaky voice.

"Etsuko. You're next. Make sure this girl is defeated and you get the two creatures. Bring them back here and I will slaughter them. I am relying on you."

Etsuko smiled. "Yes, your highness. I shall not fail." She said as a dark portal appeared around her and teleported her into the dark sky of the Dark Temple.

* * *

**Well.. my fingers hurt again.. x_x**


	5. Etsuko!

**Why**,** hello again!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Destined Precure! Gogo!)**

Episode 5: Introducing Yukito Shimizu!

Episōdo 5: Yukiusagi shimizu o go shōkai! (エピソード5：雪兎清水をご紹介！)

* * *

"Your highness. Toruura has picked something up." Etsuko called. The Dark Prince turned to Etsuko and followed her, his dark cape swaying behind him in the dirt.

They walked over to Toruura who looked like he was in pain. He twisted his body and yelled repeatedly. Then Toruura moved himself from his spot, his body stretching. The stretched part of his body departed and created some sort of female figure.

"It cannot be.." The Dark Prince whispered.

The darkness around the figure faded and revealed a young girl, who looked exactly like Kokori except everything about her was dark.

"Toruura must've copied the girl's DNA without realising, then created her." Etsuko said.

"Hmm. I shall take her to the temple and run some tests. You go find that Pretty Cure girl." The Dark Prince replied.

He looked over to the twin and saw her eyes open and stare at him. Her eyes were dark grey and her hair was dark blue.

"Come along, Sayuri." The Dark Prince ordered and walked off towards the temple.

"Yes, master." 'Sayuri' responded and followed him.

Etsuko teleported out of the dark temple in a dark box. "Sayuri would make an excellent member of the dark forces." She whispered as she disappeared.

* * *

"Kokori?" Azuna called.

Azuna's voice echoed through Kokori's mind as she stared out the window of the school bus. Azuna looked at her, worryingly and whispered to Hirona. They both giggled to eachother and nodded. Hirona rummaged through her back and pulled out two thick books.

"Do it, Hirona." Azuna whispered cheerfully.

Hirona moved the two books near Kokori's ear and slammed them both together. The books collided, making a loud clashing noise that scared Kokori. Kokori head-butted the window and screeched a little. Both Azuna and Hirona fell onto the floor, laughing loudly.

Kokori rubbed her head and looked down at her two friends laughing. "Very funny, guys." She said sarcastically.

Azuna stood up, still giggling and sniggering. "What's wrong, Kokori?"

Hirona stood up afterwards, holding her stomach with a large smirk on her face. "Yeah, you seem so distant lately, it's like you've been hypnotized or you're not the same person anymore."

Kokori shrugged.

"People change, guys. It's natural."

Kokori looked back out the window and set her eyes onto the rugby team leader, Yukito. Yukito caught her looking and glanced back at her through the window. The two stared at eachother for a few seconds then Yukito gave her a smile. Kokori returned one back.

Yukito boarded the bus and sat next to Kokori as Azuna and Hirona walked off to leave the two in peace. He turned to her with a smile.

"Hey." He said with a cheerful tone.

Kokori blushed a little and smiled nervously. "Hi."

"I've seen you a couple of times before. I'm Yukito Shimizu, nice to meet you." Yukito said with his smile still on his face.

"I-I'm, uh.. I'm K-Kokori Mitsoyu." Kokori stuttered.

Yukito chuckled at Kokori and nodded. "I've heard of you before. People say that you're one of the smartest students in school."

Kokori looked down at the floor, still blushing. "Really?"

"Yeah, have you heard about strange sightings of a girl with a white dress and hair? She's appeared at the town centre AND the park over these last few days, saving people from a strange guy."

Kokori's eyes widened as she darted her head to the side and looked out the window. _"Oh god, he knows about Cure Storm?_" She thought.

Suddenly the bus stopped at the school, everyone left the bus and went straight to their classes. _"Now what do I do? If someone finds out that I am Cure Storm, everyone'll know. Then everyone would probably go after me or Bonbon and Lucky."_ Kokori thought.

* * *

"Welcome home, Kokori." Kokori's mother greeted as she walked through the sliding glass door.

Kokori hung her bag up and nodded to her mother, then went straight upstairs. Kokori entered her room and saw Lucky sitting on the carpet. Bonbon leapt out of Kokori's dress pocket and transformed into her mascot form. She leapt over to Lucky and hugged him.

"Hey, Bonbon." He laughed.

Bonbon squealed with happiness as she leapt down onto the floor. Lucky got up and hugged Kokori tightly. Kokori blushed a little. Lucky pulled back from the hug with a smile.

"Welcome back, Kokori." He greeted.

"Th-thanks." Kokori stammered as she rubbed the back of her head.

Suddenly Lucky shivered a little. "Uh-oh. I feel something bad."

Kokori tilted her head a little as Bonbon jumped onto her face. Kokori shrieked and tried to pull her off. The three teleported away to another place.

The three appeared in an abandoned construction site. They looked around for the source but saw nothing.

"Where is it?" Lucky muttered.

Suddenly out of nowhere something struck Lucky's back and sent him flying forwards. He landed, sliding on his stomach.

"Lucky!" Kokori cried.

Lucky struggled and got himself up off the floor, feeling alot of pain shoot through his body. He looked around to see who had struck him but again, saw nothing. Then he was hit again, sending him flying into some scaffolding. He collided into the metal and landed on the floor.

"No! Lucky!" Kokori screamed.

She grabbed Bonbon and sprinted over to Lucky. She skid to a halt by his side. Then Kokori felt something hit her side and sent her flying into a pile of rubble, making her let go of Bonbon on the way. Lucky sat up and quickly grabbed Bonbon.

"Kokori!" Lucky yelled.

Kokori stood up from the rubble and growled in pain. She quickly ran to Lucky. Bonbon leapt into Kokori's arms and transformed into her brooch.

A dark portal appeared out infront of the three. Etsuko cackled and stood out from the portal, smirking at them. "So, looks like you've finally come to your end, Pretty Cure."

"Who the heck are you?!" Kokori called.

"My name is Etsuko. I am a servant of the Dark Prince. Hand over the two and I won't hurt you, child." Etsuko said.

Kokori glared and shook her head. "No way!"

Bonbon's face appeared in the brooch. "Kokori, transform!"

Kokori pulled out her gold key and pushed it into the keyhole on the brooch. She turned the key quickly and made the keyhole glow brightly.

"Sky Metamorphosis!" She chanted as she lifted up into the clouds.

Her outfits disappeared in the white light and her dress appeared. Next her boots, her gloves and her accessories. Her hair changed from dark chocolate to white and hung down as a tiara appeared on her head. Then her wings appeared on her back.

Kokori leapt down from the sky and landed gracefully. She threw two punches forward and performed a somersault kick to the air then threw her arms aside, throwing herself into a battle stance.

"Let the clouds drift you away, listen to the birds sing their beautiful tune."

Kokori looked up and smirked.

"Guardian of the sky, Cure Storm!"

Cure Storm twirled and went into her battle stance once more.

The brooch appeared in the middle of the bow, glowing brightly.

Etsuko chuckled a little at Cure Storm. "You really think you're going to beat me, Cure Storm? You may have finished Hisashi within seconds but you won't take me down so easily."

Etsuko flew at Cure Storm quickly. Cure Storm brought her arms up in defence as Etsuko's knee collided with her arms and sent her skidding back on her feet. Etsuko threw many punches which Cure Storm blocked each time as she kept skidding back.

Etsuko leapt back then flew feet first at Cure Storm. Her feet slammed into Cure Storm's stomach powerfully and sent her slamming into a brick wall. Etsuko shot a few spheres of darkness at the brick wall. The spheres slammed into the wall, making dust off the ground fly up.

"Cure Storm!" Lucky yelled.

Etsuko stood and smirked. Suddenly Cure Storm leapt up behind Etsuko and sent her leg into the side of her head. Etsuko flew to the side and slammed into the floor. She quickly recovered and jumped up off the floor.

"Brat!" She screamed.

Cure Storm leapt at Etsuko and threw many kicks and punches at her as Etsuko blocked and sent them back. Etsuko then slammed a dark sphere into her and sent her sliding through the ground.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, Cure Storm?" Etsuko laughed evilly.

Cure Storm stood up, holding her stomach in pain. She limped forward, glaring at Etsuko.

"You're pathetic, Cure Storm. You cannot defeat me, just give up. You will not win."

Cure Storm shook her head. "No. I will never give up. Bonbon and Lucky are relying on me to save Sky Paradise from the evil clutches of you. They trusted their safety upon me and I shall not fail!" Cure Storm yelled at Etsuko.

Cure Storm threw her hand up in the air quickly. A large white sphere with feathers around it appeared. She moved the sphere down infront of her and jumped back into the air.

"Pretty Cure..."

Cure Storm threw her fist at the sphere quickly.

"SKY SPHERE!" She screamed as her fist collided into the sphere.

The ball was sent flying at Etsuko. Etsuko yelped and growled at Cure Storm. "You will regret this Cure Storm! I will make sure you do!"

Etsuko teleported away in a dark box as the Sky Sphere flew past and slammed into the floor. Cure Storm stared forward, glaring.

"C-Cure Storm?" Lucky stuttered as he limped up beside her.

She transformed back into her normal form.

"Ko..Kori." Lucky muttered as he fell forward.

"Lucky!" Kokori yelped as she caught him in her arms quickly.

Kokori held Lucky within her arms and sat herself down onto the floor. She held her unconscious team member. "Oh, Lucky. Why you?"

Bonbon leapt out and turned into her mascot form. She looked down at Lucky as tears began to form within her eyes. She began to cry as she watched Lucky's face.

"Kokori..?" Lucky muttered.

Lucky opened his eyes and stared up at her. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head as she knelt beside him.

"Lucky! Thank god you're okay!" Kokori cried with relief.

Kokori quickly pulled him into a hug and held him close. Lucky blushed a little. Kokori suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away as she began to blush.

"S-sorry."

Lucky chuckled. "It's fine."

Bonbon leapt onto Kokori's face and the three teleported back to Kokori's room. Lucky glanced at Kokori, staring into her eyes.

"Thanks for catching me, Kokori." Lucky said.

Kokori looked up, still blushing. She smiled nervously at him. "You're welcome."

The two smiled to eachother. Just then, they heard footsteps. Kokori's mother. Lucky poofed into his mascot form and dragged Bonbon into a hiding spot. Kokori's mother entered the room, smiling.

"Dinner time, Kokori." She said.

Kokori nodded and followed her mother out the room. Lucky jumped out and poofed back into his human form. He stared at the door, with a slight blush. _"Do- Do I love her?"_ He thought.

* * *

**O-EM-GEE finally, finished. -.-**


	6. Cloned!

**Wahaha! I'm back! :3**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Destined Precure! Gogo!)**

Episode 6: Sayuri the clone!

Episōdo 6: Sayuri wa, kurōn! (さゆりクローン！)

* * *

"Etsuko. You failed to destroy the girl. Looks like I'll be sending out Sayuri." The Dark Prince said.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I tried! Honestly!" Estuko cried in defence.

"Etsuko, you shall stay behind. If Sayuri fails to defeat her, then you'll go." The Dark Prince said as he stood up from his throne.

He walked over to Sayuri who was standing in the distance, staring blankly at nothing. He walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He slowly opened his glowing, yellow eyes which was covered by the darkness underneath his black hair.

"Sayuri is a great addition to the team and I am sure she will destroy Cure Storm. Afterall, they ARE the same."

He moved his hand off her shoulder and smiled.

"Sayuri, go." He muttered into her ear.

"Yes, your majesty." Sayuri said as she teleported away.

* * *

"Bye, guys. See you tomorrow." Kokori called back to Azuna and Hirona as she left the bus station.

She decided to take a short cut through a dumping yard. As she neared the gates, something felt very uneasy. Bonbon leapt out of Kokori's pocket in her brooch form and landed in her hand.

"Kokori, Bonbon feel uneasy~bon." Bonbon said in worried tone.

"Don't worry, Bonbon. It's only the dumping yard. Not many people walk through here but it's a quicker way home for us." Kokori replied with a smile.

Kokori entered the dump yard, she walked halfway down when she felt a gust of wind behind her. She turned to see nothing there and suddenly became worried. Just then she heard a yelling from up above. Kokori looked up to see Lucky in his creature form, falling down ontop of her. He landed on her head with a thud and leapt off as he changed into his human form.

"Kokori! I can feel a bad presence!" Lucky cried.

"Bad presence indeed." A voice called from infront of them.

The three looked to see a young girl standing there. She looked exactly like Kokori except she had dark blue hair and dark eyes. Actually, everything about her appeared to be dark.

"I am Sayuri Tomachi. You, Kokori Mitsoyu, this shall be the last day you live." The clone said with a sharp smirk.

Kokori stood back in shock. "A clone of me?!" She cried.

Lucky turned to Kokori then to Sayuri, then shook his head wildly. "No way!"

"Lucky, hide up. I'm going in." Kokori ordered.

Lucky looked at her in shock but nodded and quickly leapt into hiding. Kokori pulled out a golden key quickly. She pushed the key into the keyhole on the front and turned it, making the keyhole glow.

"Sky Metamorphosis!" She cried out.

Her outfit changed into her Cure Storm status within seconds.

Kokori leapt down from the sky and landed gracefully. She threw two punches forward and performed a somersault kick to the air then threw her arms aside, throwing herself into a battle stance.

"Let the clouds drift you away, listen to the birds sing their beautiful tune."

Kokori looked up and smirked.

"Guardian of the sky, Cure Storm!"

Kokori twirled and went into her battle stance once more.

"Pathetic." Sayuri spat as she charged at Cure Storm.

She slammed her into Cure Storms chest and sent her flying into a pile of rubbish. Cure Storm jumped out of the pile and ran at Sayuri. She threw a punch at Sayuri which she dodged. Sayuri grabbed her arm and twisted it a little then kicked her side and slammed her foot into her stomach and sent her flying into the floor.

Cure Storm slid along the floor and stopped infront of a pile of rubble. Sayuri aimed her palm at the pile of rubble as a dark energy appeared in it.

"Lunar Blast!" She yelled as she fired a dart of dark energy.

The dart hit the top of the rubble, causing it to topple. Cure Storm turned to see the rubble toppling over her. She let out a loud scream as the rubble fell ontop of her, completely covering her. Dust flew everywhere, coving the wreckage a little.

Sayuri smiled at her work. She turned and snapped her fingers, causing a small dark energy ball to form around Lucky and lift him up.

"I was ordered to take you too." Sayuri laughed.

"Ordered? What do you mean 'ordered'?" Lucky asked.

Sayuri turned to him with a smirk. "The Dark Prince. He ordered me to take you to the Dark Temple."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Sayuri." A voice called.

The dust subsided, revealing Cure Storm stood ontop of all the rubble. She had many bruises and cuts and some of her Cure clothes were abit wrecked with scruffs and dirt stains on them. She stood there, glaring back at Sayuri. She quickly leapt down from the rubble and landed on the floor carefully.

"You won't be taking anyone back with you." She called.

Sayuri growled and flew at Cure Storm. She threw kicks and punches at her which Cure Storm blocked but was sent stumbling back with each one.

_"Damn, she's powerful."_

Cure Storm quickly recovered and slammed her fist into Sayuri's chin. Sayuri flew up and backwards into the floor. She recovered before Cure Storm could do anything. Sayuri ran at her again, this time she attempted to dropkick Cure Storm.

Cure Storm caught on fast and grabbed her clone's ankles tightly. Cure Storm swung her around twice then threw her into the floor roughly. Sayuri collided into the floor, making a small dent in it. Cure Storm leapt back quickly, giving some room for Sayuri.

Sayuri moved to her feet, holding her arm gently.

"I underestimated you, Cure Storm. You are more powerful than I thought you would be." Sayuri chuckled.

"Why do we fight, Sayuri?" Cure Storm asked.

Sayuri's eye widened a little in shock. "What?"

"Us. I mean, we are twins but, there's no necessary reason for us to fight."

"There is a reason. I was ordered to kill you by the Dark Prince." Sayuri replied.

Cure Storm shook her head in disappointment. "No, you don't have follow his orders."

"Of course I do. He's my superior, my master, my leader. I follow my master's wishes." Sayuri said with a spiteful tone.

"No. He's making you do it because he's a coward."

Sayuri growled a little. "You dare insult my master infront of me!"

"Sayuri, he is not your master. He's using you because he can't fight his own battles." Cure Storm said in defence as she shook her head once more.

"No! You're lying! He'd never do that to me! He said so!" Sayuri roared in anger as she slammed her foot.

Cure Storm started to slowly walk over towards Sayuri. "I'm not lying. If he manages to get full control over everything, he'll only kill off his descendants who he, has sworn to give them a reward."

Sayuri shook her head manically. "No! He said he wouldn't do that!"

"Trust me, Sayuri."

Sayuri looked up and saw Cure Storm standing infront of her, holding her hand out. Sayuri's eye widened a little as she looked like she saw a ghost.

"C-Cure Storm?" She muttered.

Sayuri slowly took her hand pulled her into a hug. The clones hugged tightly as tears began to swell up in their eyes. They departed and smiled to eachother.

"I'm sorry, Cure Storm." Sayuri cried.

"Please, call me Kokori." Cure Storm said as she transformed back into her original form.

They hugged again, smiling happily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of trusted him from the start. It was stupid of me but I had a feeling that I should follow him so I did."

"It's okay. It's all alright now." Kokori chuckled.

"Well, I better get back to the Dark Temple just incase I get suspicions." Sayuri said as she wiped her tears.

Kokori nodded. "I understand."

The two hugged once more then Sayuri stood back and lifted up into the air. The two waved to eachother happily.

"If you need me, just call on me okay?" Sayuri called.

"Yes of course." Kokori shouted back with a smile.

And with that, Sayuri disappeared into the clouds, leaving a trail of black glitter to fall down from the sky and shine in the sunlight. Kokori sighed.

"How the heck was she created?" Kokori muttered.

Lucky, who was released from the dark ball, walked over to Kokori with a worried look. "I think that day when Toruura tried to corrupt your body is the source. He must've copied your DNA."

"My DNA." Kokori mumbled as she looked down to the floor.

Kokori smiled and looked to Lucky. "Well, it's good to know that I have her watching my back now."

Lucky smiled back and hugged her tightly. Kokori felt his warmth against her body and hugged him back, even tighter. She didn't want to let go of him. Kokori blushed a little as she released her friend. Lucky smiled at her and her blushing.

"Let's go home, Kokori." Lucky said as he turned and held his hand out for her to take.

Kokori blushed even more but silently took his hand and began to walk home, hand in hand. Lucky looked away, secretly blushing at what he just done.

_"Oh man, I DO love her."_ He thought deeply.

* * *

**Short chapter is short.**


	7. Crossover!

**Hey guys, me and Ryta-chan decided to do a Pretty Cure crossover with our OC's. We'll be doing our Cures Points of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kokori! Wait!" Lucky called as he ran after her.

Kokori turned to see Lucky sprinting after her. She quickly stopped walking to let him catch up.

"Sorry, Lucky." She chuckled nervously.

Lucky waved his hand, indicating it was fine. They just carried on walking towards through the town of Kiirohikari. Kokori suddenly spotted a shop at the corner of her eye and turned to it slowly.

"Pop of Pretty. Sounds awesome." Kokori muttered out loud.

Lucky turned to her and sighed loudly in annoyance.

"We're going in there, aren't we?" He whined.

"You read my mind, Lucky. Come on, let's go." Kokori replied as she grabbed his arm and dragged him with her.

They entered the shop slowly and cautiously, seeing lots and lots of clothes racks. She suddenly heard the store clerk yell.

"Hey, you two. Shut it now!" She yelled.

Kokori looked up to see two girls. One had lavender coloured hair tied up in two twintails with red ribbons and the other had red hair with pink streaks. Kokori then walked over to a clothing rack and started to examine the clothes carefully, moving them from left to right gently.

The two girls walked over to a rack. The lavender haired one picked up a shirt and walked over to the clerk. Kokori then heard Lucky poof into his mascot form. She turned, grabbed him and shook him roughly.

"What the heck are you doing?! Transforming in a public place, you know that's dangerous! Are you trying to get yourself caught or something?" Kokori whisper-yelled at him.

She quickly released him as she saw two creatures float over to him. One was yellow with spiky ears and tail and the other was blue with elegant ears and a blue collar.

"Lucky~desu!" The blue one cheered.

Kokori then jumped back in fright. _"They talk?!"_ She thought in shock.

"Lucky from Sky Paradise! What are you doing here~kore?" The yellow one questioned.

"I came here to find the champion of the skies~chi." Lucky replied.

Kokori then heard the store clerk again. She turned to see the red-headed girl disorganizing a clothes rack. The store clerk glared at them then rose her voice at them.

"Right! That's it you three! Get out now!" He yelled.

The two looked at eachother. Kokori quickly grabbed the three creatures just as she felt something grab her arm and yank her outside of the shop.

Kokori looked around outside to see the two girls stood outside the shop, panting. They both turned to Kori with smiles on their faces.

"We saw you in the store. Did you get kicked out too?" The red-head asked.

Kokori nodded slowly, turning shy.

The red-head shook her head in amusement. "Sorry about that. We didn't mean to. I'm Jonetsu."

"I'm Sensaina, nice to meet you." The lavender-haired girl said.

Kokori smiled a little. "I'm Kokori Mitsoyu." She replied shyly. The two looked very welcoming to her, they actually looked like locals of Kiirohikari.

"You don't look like you're from Kiirohikari." Jonetsu pointed out.

"Oh, no I'm not. I'm from Ryunem, it's two towns over." Kokori replied with a small nervous smile.

Sensaina laughed. "How about we give you a tour of the town then?" She suggested.

She looked at her rather shockingly but agreed to go. They took Kokori all over town and showed her many different things that the town had.

"Hey, how about we go back to my place?" Sensaina asked.

"Sure, if you want." Kokori replied with a small smile.

Jonetsu nodded and off they went back to Sensaina's house. It wasn't far, just a few streets and corners to go past and they were there. They entered Sensaina's room. It was very disorganize. It had lilac walls and many, many stuffed animals.

The girls jumped down onto the bed and sighed happily. "Oh, Kokori. Do you have any gum in your bag?" Jonetsu asked.

Kokori nodded and passed her bag over to Jonetsu. Jonetsu started to rummage through her bag when she came across something extraordinary. It was a grey brooch that had two white outer rings on and a pair of wings modelled on the front along with a keyhole in the middle.

"Hey, Sensaina, could you help me with this gum please?" Jonetsu asked.

"Sure." Sensaina replied with a puzzled look.

Kokori looked around the room, seeming to take no interest in what the girls were doing. She stared at all the stuffed animals that were on her bed and shelves.

"Got it!" Jonetsu called as she pulled out the gum.

Kokori glanced to the pair with a smile. Sensaina passed her bag back quickly.

"Hey, Sensaina. Would you mind if I looked through your clothes in your wardrobe? I'm wanting to own a clothes store when I'm older and I really need to find what clothes I'd want to sell." Kokori asked.

"Oh, sure." Sensaina replied with a smile.

Kokori walked over to Sensaina's wardrobe and opened it. She looked through all the clothes. She felt the cloth of each one. As she neared the last shirt she accidently pulled one of Sensaina's dresses off.

"Oops." Kokori muttered as she knelt down to pick the dress up.

She grabbed the dress by the collar gently and lifted it up to see a small square pact. It was purple and red and had a light pink center with g-clef of some sort on the front and musical notes around it. Kokori's eyes widened a little.

_"They're Pretty Cure?"_ She thought.

She quickly hung the dress back up and closed the wardrobe. Kokori watched the two walk out the room as Sensaina shouted back "Where's mother with that dinner?"

Kokori tilted her head a little in confusion and just shrugged her shoulders. She then felt ruffling in my jacket pocket. She quickly pulled out the two creatures from before. They both panted for air.

"What's wrong with you~kore?" The yellow one cried.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let the public see you, they could hurt you or something!" Kokori said.

The blue one tilted her head and looked around. "Hey, we're at Sensaina's room! That must mean she's around~desu!"

"Wait, you know those two? I don't even know your names yet. I'm Kokori Mitsoyu." Kokori said to the pair.

The blue one floated forward. "I'm Toki and this is my sister, Doki." She said as she pointed to the yellow one.

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Kokori chuckled with a slight smile.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Lucky leapt out of Kokori's jacket pocket, transformed into a human and jumped on Kokori. Kokori fell onto the floor with a clash as Lucky sat ontop of her, glaring down at her.

"Nyah! Lucky, get off me!" Kokori cried.

"This is what you get for stuffing me in your pocket! I'm not some sort of toy, you know!" Lucky yelled.

Kokori tried to push Lucky off. "I'm sorry but do you want to be exposed to the public?"

Lucky got off and transformed back into his mascot form. Kokori heard the two girls coming back so she grabbed the three and shoved them into her pocket along with her bag. Kokori sat back on the bed and waited for a while. The girls didn't seem to return.

Kokori pushed herself up off the bed and walked out to see the girls were gone. "Maybe they forgot something back at the boutique."

Suddenly Lucky jumped out and transformed into his human form. He started shivering.

"I sense something bad, Kokori. Maybe the girls are in trouble." He said with a reassuring tone.

Kokori turned to him and tilted her head a little. Then nodded slowly. "Let's go." She said as she sprinted out of Sensaina's house and towards the town. She stopped halfway and saw people sprinting out of the town for their lives.

"What's going on?" She muttered.

Lucky shivered again. "Whatever this is, it's getting closer and closer."

The two carried on running and heard a huge commotion coming from the Pop of Pretty store. She quickly ran over to the window and spotted two girls, Etsuko, some weird aqua lady and Toruura getting stomped on by some other creature.

"Etsuko's here?!" Kokori cried as she stepped back.

Lucky shook his head. "She must've followed us or something!"

"But it looks like that aqua lady and Etsuko are bickering. Maybe the aqua lady is good."

"NO! That woman's evil. I was getting shivers from her presence too." Lucky exclaimed.

Kokori looked at the two girls and tilted her head. "They look familiar."

"Kokori. Help them out." Lucky said as he turned to her.

Before Kokori could say anything he grabbed her hands and pulled her into the store quickly. Kokori saw the attention pull onto her and Lucky.

"Kokori Mitsoyu! How very nice of you to drop in!" Etsuko cackled as she flew at the pair.

Kokori quickly pushed Lucky to the side as Etsuko grabbed Kokori by her shoulders and slammed her through the shop door. Kokori landed outside on broken door, she struggled herself to get up off the floor.

"Stay down, child. You're going to lose this time." Etsuko laughed as she walked over to Kokori.

"Oh no. Toki and Doki." Kokori muttered.

Kokori quickly jumped backwards up off the floor as Etsuko went to stomp on her. Etsuko missed and slammed her heel into the broken glass on the floor. Kokori caught her balance and started to retreat a little. Etsuko quickly grabbed Lucky as the two girls and the woman leapt outside.

Etsuko held Lucky by his collar. "If you change girl, I will kill him," She threatened. "Now, hand over the brooch."

Kokori pulled out her grey brooch which had two white outer rings and a pair of angel wings modelled onto the front with a keyhole. She looked down to it, unhappy.

Bonbon's face appeared in the brooch with tears in her eyes. "Bonbon don't wanna go~bon." She muttered tearfully.

Kokori shook her head as she moved over to the woman, holding the brooch up. Etsuko moved her hand forward to grab the brooch just as Kokori kicked her in the stomach. Etsuko dropped Lucky and stumbled back in pain.

"Like I said before, I will never give these two up!" Kokori cried.

"Kokori transform~bon!" Bonbon shouted.

Lucky quickly leapt out the way for her to transform and stood aside. Kokori pulled out a golden key and pushed it into the keyhole, turning it out and making the keyhole glow.

"Sky Metamorphosis!" She yelled.

Suddenly she was lifted up into the clouds as a white grew onto her body and made her outfit disappear. Her grey and white dress appeared with all it's details and decorations. Then her gloves and boots appeared as her hairband was swiped from her hair and let it loose. Her changed from dark chocolate to white as a tiara appeared on her head. Then her wings appeared, no bigger than her back.

Kokori leapt down from the sky and landed gracefully. She threw two punches forward and performed a somersault kick to the air then threw her arms aside, throwing herself into a battle stance.

"Let the clouds drift you away, listen to the birds sing their beautiful tune."

Kokori looked up and smirked.

"Guardian of the sky, Cure Storm!"

Kokori twirled and went into her battle stance once more.

"I knew this would happen!" Etsuko spat.

Suddenly Etsuko flew at Cure Storm, throwing kicks and punches at her which she blocked but was sent flying backwards by each one. Cure Storm looked up to see the two other girls leap down and destroy Toruura.

"Pathetic girls. No matter, I will destroy Cure Storm right here." Etsuko cackled as a dark barrier appeared around both Cure Storm and Etsuko.

"Can't move very well." Cure Storm complained as she started to move back.

Suddenly someone caught her eye. Cure Storm turned her head to see a dark-blue haired girl walking towards the barrier.

"Ah, Sayuri. What great timing. Care to defeat Cure Storm while I take these two girls out?" Etsuko laughed.

Sayuri placed her hand onto the barrier as she stared blankly at it. "Sector Lunatic!" She yelled.

Suddenly the barrier exploded and released Cure Storm. Cure Storm narrowed her eyes at Sayuri and suddenly realised who it was.

"Sayuri! It's you!" She cried in happiness.

"Sorry, Etsuko. I don't like it when people attack my friend." Sayuri chuckled as she moved her hand up infront of her.

"Ready? Moon Metamorphosis!" She yelled.

Her outfit quickly changed to something similar to Cure Storm's except it was dark blue and purple. Her hair was still the same colour and a pair of black wings, no bigger than her back appeared.

"Stare at the moon in wonder, hear the creatures of the night cry."

Sayuri looked up and threw herself into a battle stance.

"Champion of moonlight, Cure Luna!"

"What the? Sayuri you traitor!" Etsuko yelled.

Cure Luna turned to her and gave her a death glare. "Cure Storm, Cure Songstress, Cure Matchmaker!" Cure Luna cried out, "Help me destroy who used to be my superior."

The girls jumped over by eachother's sides and threw their hands forward towards Etsuko with glares on their faces.

"Your darkly crying spirit.." Songstress and Matchmaker called out. "Shall be pacified with love!" Storm and Luna yelled.

"Pretty Cure.." The four cures started as a large white sphere with two red and purple outer rings surrounding it appeared.

"MOONSTRUCK DREAM!" They yelled as they pushed the sphere towards Etsuko at lightning fast speed.

The sphere slammed into Etsuko and sent her flying into the air. She quickly disappeared within the clouds. Lucky leapt out and jumped into Cure Storm's arms.

"Is she gone forever?" She asked.

"No, she's just gone back to the Dark Temple~chi." Lucky replied sadly.

The four cures changed back to their normal forms just as Sayuri lifted up into the air. Glitter was shining down from her body.

"You're leaving?" Sensaina cried.

"Yes, I don't want anyone getting suspicious of me. I shall be seeing you soon, Sensaina and Jonetsu." Sayuri said as she disappeared into the sky.

Kokori smiled up at her comrade disappearing. She sighed happily then turned to the two girls who were looking rather confused at what just happened.

"So is Kokori our third Pretty Cure?" Sensaina asked.

"Nope~kore." Doki replied.

"I'm Cure Storm, the guardian of the skies. I was chosen to protect Sky Paradise and the Rainbow Princess from the Dark Prince. You see, the Dark Prince is trying to force the Rainbow Princess to marry him so he can gain full control."

Lucky transformed back into a human and stood their like he was proud. "Yes, me and Bonbon come from Sky Paradise." He said.

Suddenly a little pink, long-eared creature popped out of Kokori's pocket and landed on her head. "I, Bonbon~bon!" The creature cried with a toddler's voice.

Then out of nowhere a purple slate dropped onto the floor infront of the girls. Kokori looked down and quickly picked it up.

"What's this?" She muttered.  
Lucky dived back in shock. "That's one of the gemslates! Sayuri must've dropped it for us on the way back to the Dark Temple!" He cried.

"So Sayuri has them all?" Kokori asked.

"Yes, she only drop when evil defeated like Hisashi~bon." Bonbon said.

Kokori looked up at the two girls and smiled. "You're probably wondering why I have a clone."

The two girls nodded in confusion.

"Well basically, we encountered Hisashi. Hisashi managed to grab both Bonbon and Lucky away from me but he didn't leave while he had the chance. Instead he got Toruura to try and fill my body with darkness and kill me. He did succeed into filling my body with darkness but I eventually fought it off after a mysterious voice put courage into me. But strangely, I transformed without using the brooch since Bonbon was taken and only she can transform into the brooch."

"She has a different mission to ours~desu." Toki said.

Jonetsu moaned in annoyance. "But she's so cool." Kokori looked down and blushed a little.

"We were chosen to become Pretty Cure because of how powerful our beliefs in our dreams are. Doki and Toki here were sent from the Heart of Dreams to find the one who stole the Wishing Coffret which creates the dreamstones. And if the Wishing Coffret is destroyed then dreams will be gone forever and so will the Heart of Dreams. We don't know much about Malevolent and we've met four of the Majors from Malevolent but lately they've been babbling about someone called Hatred." Sensaina explained.

Sensaina looked at Kokori's dreamstone by making a heart with her thumbs and index fingers. Sensaina seemed to be impressed. Jonetsu did the same.

"Wha-What are you doing?"Kokori reddened.

"Checking out your dreamstone,"Jonetsu said thoughtlessly.

"What does it look like?"Kokori asked. She kinda knew what dreamstones were. They were those stones that helped Sensaina and Jonetsu used to transform. And apparently a corrupted one could be used to make a Malvoid.

"It's really pretty," Sensaina remarked, "It's white and grey and has it has angel wings in the center!"

"Re-really?"Kokori turned away.

"So does that mean she wants to be an angel?"Jonetsu asked. They all laughed.

It soon became the last day of Kokori's visit to Kiirohikari. Sensaina and Jonetsu waved goodbye to the fellow Pretty Cure.

"Bye, Kokori!" They called as the train began to move.

Kokori sat down in and seat and looked up as Lucky sat next to her. Lucky looked at her in confusion.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Lucky asked.

"I hope so, they're really nice." Kokori replied.

Lucky shrugged the thought out and began to stare out the window. Kokori closed her eyes and smiled to herself quietly. She sighed a little then opened her eyes again.

_"I hope one day you guys can come to Ryunem."_ She thought deeply. _"Goodbye, Sensaina-san and Jonetsu-san."_

* * *

**Omg done..**


	8. Sayonara Etsuko!

**Another chapter!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Destined Precure! Gogo!)**

Episode 8: Mysterious Appearance!

Episōdo 8: Misuteriasuna gaikan! (第8話：ミステリアスな外観！)

* * *

A day later after meeting Sensaina and Jonetsu, Kokori had planned a day out with Lucky and Bonbon. Kokori ran down the stairs to see her mother feeding Kai.

"Hello, Kokori." Her mother cheered.

"Hi." Kokori replied thoughtfully.

Her mother tilted her head in confusion then got up and walked over to her. She placed a hand onto Kokori's shoulder gently.

"What's wrong, Kokori?" She asked.

"Nothing. All I need is just REAL good luck." Kokori sighed as she looked up at her mother.

Mother smiled at her relaxingly. "Do you still have the charm I gave you?"

Kokori nodded her head slowly, then realised it was a good luck charm from her grandmother.

"Now remember, that charm gives good luck, okay?" Mother said.

"Yes, mother." Kokori replied as she opened the front door.

The two waved eachother goodbye and Kokori left. Lucky was outside, waiting for her along with Bonbon in his arms. The three began to walk off towards one of the shopping malls.

"Okay, to make up for yesterday I'm going to look through some clothing stores then we can go and get something to eat." Kokori said.

Lucky looked down to the side and faintly blushed. He sighed and nodded his head.

"H-hey, Kokori.." Lucky began.

Kokori turned her head to the mascot and tilted her head at him. Lucky moved his head back to her a little and stared at the floor between them.

"C-could we.." Lucky stuttered nervously.

Kokori looked at him, confused.

"Could we.. hold hands again?" Lucky asked and then turned away quickly and blushed like mad.

Kokori's eyes widened at him as she looked to the side. She began to blush a little too. She sighed to herself silently then looked back up to Lucky, who was still looking away at the floor.

"Y-you really want to?" Kokori questioned.

Lucky rose his head and looked up. "Umm, y-yeah. But you don't have to if you d-don't want to." Lucky replied as he turned back to her slowly.

Kokori looked back up at him, still blushing. "Umm, if you want to." She replied then gulped quietly.

Kokori held her hand out slowly for him to take. Lucky looked down at her waiting hand then moved his slowly and wrapped his hand around her's gently. Suddenly they heard a witch-like cackle behind them. The two turned and spotted a dark energy sphere flying at Kokori.

Lucky leapt infront of Kokori without even realised and took the hit which made him fly past Kokori and slam into the floor.

"Lucky!" Kokori cried.

Etsuko dived down from the sky and landed on the floor perfectly. She smiled at her success then turned to Kokori who was backing away slowly. Etsuko aimed her palm at Kokori as a dark energy wave formed infront of it.

"Time to die, Pretty Cure." She hissed and threw the dark energy at her.

Kokori fell back on her legs in fear. She rose her arms up to defend herself and screamed. Seconds passed and Kokori didn't feel anything hit her or even touch her. Kokori looked up to see a woman in a long, white and grey flowing dress with long silver hair, fending off the attack.

The attack subsided, making all the darkness disappear infront of them. Etsuko looked at the woman in shock then growled at her a little. It'd seem like Etsuko knew her.

The woman opened her eyes, revealing silvery-like eyes that stared forward at Etsuko blankly.

"I-It cannot be." Etsuko stuttered.

The woman twirled and threw her hands to the side quickly.

"The legend of the clouds! Cure Sky!"

Kokori stared and smiled in wonder at the woman. "Cure Sky.."

Cure Sky turned back to Kokori and smiled sweetly. Kokori's smile faded as she tilted her head at the woman. She looked familiar to her.

"Not bad for your grandmother, eh Kokori?" Cure Sky chuckled.

"G-grandmother?" Kokori repeated in shock.

Kokori looked down, trying to figure out what she meant. Her eyes widened a few seconds later after realising what he was on about. Kokori looked back up in shock.

"Grandma?" She said.

Cure Sky smiled. She looked so young and different than she did before she had passed away. Cure Sky turned back to Etsuko and gave her a glare.

"Kokori. Transform!" She ordered.

Kokori nodded as Bonbon leapt from Lucky's arms and bounced over to Kokori. She transformed into her brooch form as Kokori picked her up. She pulled out the golden key and pushed it into the keyhole, turned it and made the keyhole glow.

"Sky Metamorphosis!" Kokori yelled.

Kokori's quickly transformed into her Cure status and jumped down beside Cure Sky, ready to fight. The two glared forward at Etsuko who was trying to back away.

"Toruura!" Etsuko yelled as she threw her hand up into the air.

Toruura leapt down from the sky which he had turned dark. He landed down infront of Etsuko with a dark, sickening smirk. Cure Storm and Cure Sky readied themselves for a fight. Toruura leapt at them, extending him arms and throwing them at the girls.

The two jumped to the sides and dodged the arms quickly. Cure Storm grabbed his arm tightly and lifted him up easily. She quickly threw him up into the air just as Cure Sky jumped up at him. She threw two kicks then a punch and sent him slamming into the floor.

"Storm, purify him!" Cure Sky called.

Cure Storm nodded and then moved her hand up into the air.

"Pretty Cure..."

A bow made from feathers appeared in her hand along with an arrow of light energy. Cure Storm aimed the arrow at Toruura carefully.

"Storm Arrow!" She screamed and fired the arrow.

The arrow collided into Toruura and made him explode into dark sparkles. Etsuko began to back away again but bumped into the white energy forcefield around the three.

"Let's purify this demon together." Cure Storm suggested as she walked up beside Cure Sky.

Cure Storm moved her arms up into the air and created a sphere of light energy with feathers around it. She moved it down infront of her and aimed it at Etsuko. Cure Sky held her hand up as a silver sword appeared in her hand. She aimed the sword at Etsuko as it began to glow white.

"Pretty Cure Thrashing Storm!" Cure Sky yelled and fired a blast of white energy at Etsuko.

"Pretty Cure Sky Sphere!" Cure Storm called and let off the sphere with a kick.

The attacks flew at Etsuko and combined into a bigger attack. Etsuko quickly turned to run but it was too late. The attacks collided into her, her body was absorbed into the light. The attack subsided, revealing Etsuko gone. The two smiled to their work then turned to eachother.

"Cure Sky.." Cure Storm started.

"No, call me Grandma." Cure Sky said and shook her head.

"Grandma, will you be coming home with me to see mother?" Cure Storm asked.

"No, Kokori. I should return back to my grave." Cure Sky replied as she shook her head again.

Cure Storm looked down in disappointment. "How did you get here?"

"It was the charm. It reacted and sent me a call when you was in trouble. That's why I'm here. As long as you have that charm, I will come when necessary." Cure Sky explained.

Suddenly a gust of wind swept past Cure Storm. The wind later subsided and Cure Storm looked up to see Cure Sky was gone. Cure Storm looked around in shock.

"Sh-she's gone." She muttered to herself.

Lucky limped over and leaned against Cure Storm. He looked pretty hurt. Cure Storm wrapped her arms around his shoulders and helped him up.

"Use Storm Healing." He said as he looked at her.

"Storm Healing?" Cure Storm repeated.

"Just chant out 'Pretty Cure Storm Healing'." Lucky replied as he felt himself getting weaker and weaker.

Cure Storm nodded. "Pretty Cure.." She began.

Cure Storm kissed her palm and twirled gently. "Storm Healing." She said gently and blew the kiss forward.

The kiss pressed against Lucky's cheek and made a white light grow outwards on his body. He stood up, feeling better. Cure Storm stared at what she had just done then blushed. Lucky chuckled at her as she changed back into her normal self.

"Let's go, Kokori." He said as he grabbed her hand gently.

Kokori shyly nodded as the two began to walk off.

* * *

**Done :3**


	9. Sadness

**Another chapter. And there's a spider on my floor. D:**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Destined Precure! Gogo!)**

Episode 9: What's on your mind, Lucky?

Episōdo 9: Rakkī, anatanokokoroni nani ga arimasu ka? (エピソード9：ラッキー、あなたの心に何がありますか？)

* * *

Kokori sat in her chair during class, looking out the window. Flashbacks ran through her mind of what's been happening the last few days with Sayuri, Etsuko, meeting Sensaina and Jonetsu and her own grandmother. The school bell rang. It was time to leave.

Kokori gathered her things just as Azuna and Hirona walked over.

"Hey, 'Kori. Hirona and I have been worried recently. Ever since that day in the bus station, you've become more distant." Azuna said.

Kokori pulled off a realistic smile and shook her head. "I'm fine."

Azuna and Hirona looked to each other worryingly and shrugged. They left the school, deciding to forget the recent events and boarded the school bus. The ride was quiet. Most of the kids were messing about or chatting away. Azuna and Hirona sat quietly, trying not to disturb Kokori from her daydream.

The bus stopped and everyone got off the bus. Kokori walked the opposite way, wanting to take the same shortcut as the other day. As she walked, she felt someone's presence coming up behind her. She quickly turned to see Lucky, looking rather disappointed.

"Lucky? How did you-?" Kokori was cut off as Lucky grabbed her arm and dragged her down a nearby alley.

Lucky released her and stood back, looking at the floor. Kokori tilted her head and gripped his shoulders gently.

"Lucky, what's wrong?" She asked.

Lucky looked down to the side, trying hard not to make eye contact. He shook his head and kept his head down, avoiding her face. Kokori moved her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight back the tears.

"Lucky, tell me please." Kokori said in a sweet tone.

Bonbon jumped out of Kokori's pocket and poofed into her creature form. She looked up at the two with a confused face.

"We're go.." Lucky muttered.

"What?" Kokori said.

"We're leaving," Lucky blurted out. "As in me and Bonbon. We're leaving."

Kokori stepped back in shock. Tears began to flood her eyes. She looked down at the floor and shook her head in disbelief.

"Y-You can't be! What about protecting Sky Paradise? What about defeating the Dark Servants?" Kokori questioned.

Lucky shook his head. "The Princess just said she wanted us back, no matter what." Lucky said.

"B-but you can't! We have to save Sky Paradise and my planet! We have to!" Kokori yelled in defence.

Bonbon and Lucky's bodies began to glow as yellow star-like glows seeped off of them. Their bodies began to fade a little. Kokori grabbed Lucky's hand while she still could.

"Please don't go!" Kokori cried as she tugged on his hand gently.

Lucky stared right through her, looking depressed. Kokori dropped down onto her knees and held Lucky's hand to her face. She sobbed as she watched his hand disappear into thin air.

Minutes past, Kokori was sat on the concrete, staring at the floor with tears streaming down her face. She then heard footsteps. Kokori quickly turned her head and saw a male figure walking down the alley towards her.

"L-Lucky?" She whispered to herself.

The figure became more clear. It was Yukito. He walked over and crouched down beside her.

"Kokori? Are you okay?" He asked as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Kokori nodded. Yukito picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Kokori." He muttered as he held her close.

Yukito began to guided her back to her house. Her mother answered and brought her in. Kokori quickly ran upstairs and into her room, locking the door behind her. She leapt down onto her bed and cuddled her pillow tightly, her tears covering it.

_"Why? What about the darkness rising and attacking Sky Paradise?"_ She thought deeply.

Her mother entered the room and sat down on the bed. She quickly cupped her daughter's face into her hands and wiped the tears away.

"Kokori. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. What's wrong?" She asked as she looked into Kokori's eyes deeply.

Kokori shook her head and looked down.

"Nothing. I'll get over it soon enough." She sighed.

Mother moved her hands away slowly and pulled off a small smile. "Okay. Come down for dinner when you're ready."

She quickly left the room. Kokori stared at the window which Bonbon crash-landed through. She stared at the orange sky from where the sun was setting.

_"Please, come back."_ She whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**DONE IT!**


	10. New threat!

**Meow. I'm back with another chapter! :D**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Destined Precure! Gogo!)**

Episode 10: Who the heck are you?!

Dai 10-wa: Ittai anata wa daredesu ka? ! (第10話：一体あなたは誰ですか？！)

* * *

It was the weekend once again. Following the events of Lucky and Bonbon leaving, Kokori decided to have a trip out on her own to clear her head. Kokori got dressed into a white dress and white flat shoes. She tied her hair up into a side ponytail like usual. She then jogged down the stairs, grabbing her black, small shoulder bag. She threw it on and headed towards the door.

"Good luck today, Kokori." Her mother called with a smile.

"Good luck?" Kokori muttered as she looked back at her mother.

Her mother didn't turn to her, instead she was busy cleaning the kitchen. Kokori looked to her little brother who was smiling at her and waving. She smiled and waved back then left. She darted down the steps of her front door and looked around the cul-de-sac.

A few kids were out playing, all about the age of 7 or 8. Suddenly a little girl about the age of 7 ran up to her. She had blonde hair which was tied up into small, plaited pigtails and had pink shirt, a blue skirt, black shoes and dark pink cardigan on.

"Kokori-san!" She cried as she hugged Kokori.

Kokori smiled and patted her head gently. "Hello, Umeko."

"Kokori-san, can we go somewhere today?" Umeko asked.

Kokori shrugged. "It's up to your grandmother, I'm heading into the city."

Umeko nodded and ran off to ask her grandmother. Kokori walked out of her gate and looked around again. She suddenly felt uneasy of her surroundings. Umeko leapt up beside her and nodded.

"Let's go!" She cheered as she gripped Kokori's hand gently.

Kokori looked down at their hands shockingly. A flashback waved past her.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"C-can we hold hands?" Lucky asked._

_Kokori looked at him shocked and blushed._

_"I-If you want to.." She replied and looked away._

* * *

Kokori shook the thought off and looked forward. She nodded and the pair began to walk towards the city. It didn't take long for them to arrive, just 10 minutes and they were there. The city was quite busy today since it's Saturday. Kokori stopped and kneeled down infront of Umeko.

"So, where do you want to go first?" She asked.

"Can we go to the park first?" Umeko asked with a smile.

Kokori nodded and they both began to head towards the park. They arrived shortly after, the park was filled with people. Umeko ran down to the duck pond and left Kokori on the pathway. Kokori looked around and spotted the place where she had first met Lucky. Another flashback occurred.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Cure Storm, you came!" The boy cried with happiness._

_Cure Storm looked at him in shock. "You know who I am?"_

_"Of course."_

_The boy looked forward. "Hisashi's coming! Brace yourself!"_

_Cure Storm looked forward and saw Hisashi. She threw herself into a battle stance._

* * *

Kokori shook her head rapidly and looked down. She then looked over to the spot where Hisashi last attacked.

Then another flashback played.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Lucky hugged Cure Storm. "You did it, Cure Storm."_

_Cure Storm looked down and blushed madly. "I-I did."_

_Lucky pulled away and lifted her head up a little._

_"You saved us, Cure Storm. You're a true hero."_

* * *

"Hero.." Kokori muttered.

Suddenly she spotted Umeko at the corner of her eye, running towards her and waving her arms about madly.

"Kokori-san. Can we go to the gift shop please?" She asked desperately.

Kokori tilted her head in wonder. "Sure."

The two ran towards the gift shop, Mel's Gifts. They entered and walked over to where the flowers were. Umeko picked up a bunch of white roses. She smiled sweetly at them and walked over to the cashier. She paid for them and walked back over to Kokori.

"Let's go to the cemetery." Umeko said as she walked over to the door.

Kokori tilted her head again and followed her little companion. They then arrived at the cemetery. Umeko was looking around the gravestones, reading every one of them. Kokori followed behind her, still wondering what she was doing.

"There!" Umeko cried as she ran over to a gravestone.

There was white marble gravestone. Engraved on it was 'In memory of Takara Chiyoko, a great wife, sister, mother.'.

"This is my mother's gravestone." Umeko said as she picked up a small pot with old flowers in. She picked the flowers up out of the pot.

"Your mother's gravestone?" Kokori repeated as she stood up behind Umeko.

"Yes, she died when I was only 2. After a year of people visiting her grave they just seemed to have forgotten about her and never visited again." Umeko said.

Kokori tilted her head at Umeko in wonder.

"My grandmother and my siblings still visit her grave and so do I."

"Oh." Kokori muttered as she looked down a little.

Umeko turned to Kokori with the white roses and smiled. "She loves white roses. They're her favourite. I made a promise that every time I visited, I'd bring white roses and place them on her grave."

Kokori smiled and looked at Umeko. "That's so sweet. I guess it gets hard sometimes without your mother."

Umeko looked down and nodded. "Yeah, my grandmother has to look after us all. We're all obedient but sometimes that just isn't enough."

Umeko turned back and placed the flowers into the pot and pulled out a small bottle of water from her bag. She poured the fresh water into the pot and placed it beside her mother's grave. She put the bottle back into her bag and stood up.

"But I mustn't get sad or cry. That was also another promise I made my mother." She said as she turned around with a confident smile.

Kokori chuckled and nodded. "That's right. If you're strong you can overcome tough obstacles."

Umeko stared at Kokori in wonder. "Hmm?"

"And if you have support of other, it'll make you go ahead. And I know your mother's supporting you from where she is right now. She'll be watching over you and guiding you to a bright future." Kokori said.

Umeko smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Suddenly the two heard screaming from the city. They both rushed towards the city to find out what was going on. As they arrived, they saw dark energy balls flying everywhere. They both saw a man with jet-black short hair and dark purple eyes floating in the air.

He had a dark grey cape, black robes and grey shoes. He looked like a dark samurai. His face was a little pale and he had a katana in a sheath which was strapped to his waist. He smirked down at the city as the dark energy balls collided into the buildings.

"Pathetic humans." He said.

Kokori ran forward to confront the mysterious man. Umeko followed behind her.

"Hey! Leave the city now!" Kokori demanded.

Umeko grabbed Kokori's hand and pulled her back. "No, Kokori-san!"

The man looked down at the two and smiled. He leapt down from the air and landed a few feet away from Kokori and Umeko. He smirked again.

"What do you want, child?" He called as she grabbed the hilt of his katana.

"Who are you?" Kokori questioned.

"I am Hajime, a Dark Slave of the Dark Prince." The man replied calmly as he kept his hand on the hilt.

"Well, it's time for you to leave Hajime! You're destroying a city and spreading fear into the hearts of innocent!"

Umeko stopped tugging and looked forward at the man. She tilted her head a little.

"Pathetic. This city shall be destroyed along with it's people." Hajime spat.

Hajime spotted a white rose sitting in Umeko's hands. He fired a little bolt of dark energy and hit the rose. The rose's petals shattered and scattered everywhere. The rose fell onto the floor. Kokori looked back in shock as Umeko's eyes started to fill with tears. She knelt down to pick up the petals.

"Y-You monster! That was her mother's rose! It was a remembrance rose for her mother who died!" Kokori yelled as she suddenly felt anger pour into her.

"Remembrance rose? How pitiful. Why bring flowers in their remembrance? It doesn't matter, they're dead, buried in the ground. They're finished." Hajime chuckled.

Kokori growled furiously. Umeko felt hurt by his words as she picked up the destroyed rose. She stood up and turned around and glared at Hajime.

"It's a sign of respect and honour! You remember that person for who they are, what they did and the memories you shared with them! They're always in your heart!" Umeko yelled.

Kokori looked back and nodded. "That's right! No matter what they'll be guiding you to a great future and always be there when you're having trouble!"

Kokori signalled Umeko to run. Umeko looked up at her in shock and refused. "N-no, Kokori-san. I can't!"

"Yes you can, run off. Get out of the city before it is too late." Kokori replied with a smile.

Umeko nodded slowly and quickly ran off around a corner. Kokori glared forward at the man as he smirked back at her. He shrugged.

"So what now?" He called.

"I'm going to defeat you." Kokori said as she clenched her fists.

He held his arms out to the side. Kokori sprinted at him as she pulled her arm back, ready to hit him. Just as she neared him, she through her arm forward. Hajime moved to the side and grabbed her arm tightly. He shoved her arm up behind her back and threw her onto the floor. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at Hajime.

Hajime pulled his katana out of his sheath. The katana had a black hilt with dark purple gems going down the thing blade. He pushed his knee down onto her stomach, pinning her to the floor as he pulled his katana next to her throat, the blade just touching the skin.

"So, child. Any final words from you?" He muttered with another smirk.


	11. Return!

**Rawr. Another chapter is here!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Destined Precure! Gogo!)**

Episode 11: Crash-landing once again!

Dai 11-wa: Fujichaku mōichido! (第11話：不時着もう一度！)

* * *

Hajime rose the katana up, ready to strike Kokori. Kokori shut her eyes tightly and lowered her head a little. Suddenly she heard something soar down from the sky. Hajime was distracted and he looked up to see what it was. Kokori opened her eyes just as a small light collided into his head and him stumbling onto the floor. Kokori quickly got up just as the light leapt into her hand.

The light faded, revealing her Pretty Cure brooch. Bonbon's face appeared on the brooch.

"Kokori~bon!" Bonbon cried.

Kokori smiled down at her. A golden key dropped into Kokori's hand. She looked up at Hajime who had just recovered from the surprise attack.

"Let's do this Bonbon." Kokori muttered.

Bonbon nodded and disappeared into the brooch. Kokori pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it, making the keyhole glow brightly.

"Sky Metamorphosis!" Kokori yelled.

Kokori's outfit changed into her Pretty Cure dress with all decorations. Her wings appeared on her back and the brooch clipped onto her bow like usual. But suddenly, something different was added. On her waist, the white light was still shining. The white light morphed into a sword shape. Half of the light disappeared, revealing a grey sheath with white swirl designs going down it.

Then the other half of the light disappeared, revealing a white hilt of a sword. It had a mini tornado symbol on the bottom which looked like the core and it had grey swirl designs going around it.

"What's this?" Kokori muttered.

Kokori leapt down from the sky and landed gracefully. She threw two punches forward and performed a somersault kick to the air then threw her arms aside, throwing herself into a battle stance.

"Let the clouds drift you away, listen to the birds sing their beautiful tune."

Kokori looked up and smirked.

"Guardian of the sky, Cure Storm!"

Kokori twirled and went into her battle stance once more.

Cure Storm looked down at her new addition to her outfit. She grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out slowly. She studied the sword over, it looked like any other sword except on the blade it had three white gems on it.

"Bonbon, what's this?" Cure Storm asked.

"Storm Sword! Cure Storm use it~bon!" Bonbon called from the brooch.

"Storm Sword, huh?" Cure Storm repeated as she glanced over at Hajime with a slight smirk.

Hajime picked up his katana and glared over to Cure Storm.

"Pretty Cure.." He hissed with a dark tone.

Cure Storm pulled the Storm sword up infront of her as Hajime charged at her. He swung his katana which collided into Cure Storm's sword. The pair spent a few minutes fighting, smashing eachother's blades together each time. Cure Storm leapt back quickly and held her sword up.

"There's nothing left for this city now, child. Give up." Hajime hissed as he pointed his katana at her.

Cure Storm shook her head and glared at him.

"No, the city is under MY protection! I will protect the city, no matter what!" She yelled.

Cure Storm rose her sword up into the air. Suddenly a glowing hologram-like pair of angel wings appeared behind her which spread out wide. She pointed the sword down at Hajime.

"O' magnificent storm of the skies, grant me your great power and destroy the dark demons that stand before us!" She called as the blade's gems began to glow white.

She began to spin the air slowly as the blade followed, making three white glowing line trails appear in the air, following the three gems. The light spread up the blade, covering it in pure white energy. Cure Storm flew at Hajime with speed and rose the blade in above her. She leapt up and threw the blade at Hajime.

Hajime's eyes widened. He quickly threw his katana up and defended the attack with it.

"Pretty Cure!" He yelled and disappeared in a dark shadow.

Cure Storm's attack faded. She landed on the floor and pushed her sword back into it's sheath. She changed back into her normal outfit. Kokori's brooch dropped into her hand as Bonbon's face popped out. She looked up at Kokori with a big smile.

"Bonbon. Where's Lucky?" Kokori asked.

"Lucky stay~bon." Bonbon replied with a sad tone.

"But what about you? Weren't you suppose to stay aswell?" Kokori asked again.

Bonbon nodded then looked down. "Bonbon had to return. Kokori in trouble~bon." She replied.

"So, you have to go back now?"

"No, I can stay~bon!" Bonbon giggled as she smiled up to Kokori.

Kokori nodded and hugged the brooch gently, not wanting to harm her little friend. Suddenly Kokori spotted Umeko at the corner of her eye. She spun around quickly to see Umeko staring at her in amazement.

"U-Umeko!" Kokori cried in shock.

Umeko smiled and walked over to Kokori.

"You did it, Kokori-san. You saved the city." Umeko said.

Kokori smiled faintly and nodded. "Umeko. Please can you keep this a secret?" She asked.

Umeko nodded. "Your secret's safe with me, Kokori-san."

Kokori smiled and hugged Umeko.

* * *

**D'aww. :3**


	12. Crossover! Sweet Tooth come to town!

**Okay! This next chapter is a crossover with my Sweet Tooth Precure fanfic and this one! Hope you guys like it I spent 50,000 years on this and it took forever since I needed the motivation and I've been on and off of fanfiction quite a lot.**

* * *

"Eleanor! Stop running!" Ash shouted to her friend who had just sprinted off.

Ash ran after her. They both ran through the streets of the city, Ryunem. Eleanor was too busy giggling and laughing to even listen to Ash. Ash began to sprint faster until she overtook Eleanor and grabbed her shoulder tightly.

The two skidded and then tripped up. They shrieked in unison and then crash landed into the pavement, alongside eachother. Ash growled and sat up, she rubbed her face gently then glared down at Eleanor.

"El! I told you to stop running away!" She yelled and then stood up to brush herself off.

Eleanor followed her and then scratched the back of her head nervously. She looked down at the floor in shame. "S-sorry."

Ash's face of anger turned to a smile. She then hugged Eleanor and patted his shoulders harshly. Eleanor winced at the harsh patting and then frowned at Ash. Ash began to laugh at her frown then turned away to walk onwards, Eleanor followed her again.

"We're going to the beach, right?" Ash said and moved her hands behind her head as they walked.

Eleanor giggled. "Yeah! It's the most sunniest beach ever in the world." Eleanor beamed as she started to skip excitedly. Ash chuckled.

"Well let's hope we don't walk into the freak, Rama." Ash said and then gave a sudden look of worry.

Suddenly the beach was in sight. Eleanor squealed and ran off again, heading straight for the beach. Ash sighed and ran after her. The two raced towards the beach, Eleanor beating Ash since she was so psyched about getting there fast.

Eleanor ran down the steps and then suddenly stopped. She caught sigh of an un-ordinary girl standing near the water. She had dark brown hair tied up into a neat side ponytail. She had a white dress with straps and she had white simple flat shoes on her feet.

Ash stopped beside her and stared at her too. They were both struck in awe, it was like she stood out from everyone else on the beach.

* * *

Kokori sighed. She turned around and spotted two girls staring at her. The first girl had dirty blonde hair tied up into two, short ponytails. She wore a blue baggy polo shirt, a white skirt and brown boots.

The other had a dark red hair tied up in a single ponytail. She had a red tank top and black shorts with white trainers on too.

Both of them were staring back at her. Kokori tilted her head slightly and looked rather confused. _Why are they staring at me?_ Kokori thought.

The blonde girl smiled and then walked over to Kokori.

"Hi! I'm Eleanor Walker!" She cheered and then held a hand out for Kokori to shake. Kokori stared down at her hand in shock.

"Uhh.. I'm Kokori Mitsoyu." Kokori mumbled and shook her hand gently.

Eleanor giggled. The red headed girl walked out. "And I'm Ashley Smith. You can just call me Ash though, everyone does." She chuckled and then moved her hands behind her head with a grin.

Kokori gave a bow to them both. "I-It's very nice to meet you both." She stuttered, she was in shock that anyone would come up to her and introduce themselves at random.

Eleanor smiled. "Hey! Do you want to go get something to eat in town, Kokori?" She asked and then took Kokori's hand gently with a big grin.

Kokori smiled and then nodded. "Okay!" She giggled.

The three girls then head off towards the city. They entered a nearby cake shop and sat down at a table. They ordered a giant chocolate cake between them and began eating.

"Do you live here, Kokori?" Eleanor asked as she munched down a piece of her cake.

Kokori nodded. She eat her cake slowly and neatly. Eleanor placed half of her piece onto the plate, leaving chocolate smudged all around her mouth. Ash and Kokori laughed nervously. Ash pointed to her mouth, indicating Eleanor to wipe.

Eleanor shrieked. She picked up a tissue and rubbed the excess chocolate away. The three girls then began to laugh together.

"We're here to just visit. We heard that Ryunem Beach was the sunniest beach in the world." Ash explained and then took a bite of her cake.

Kokori tilted her head and thought for a moment. "Yes, Ryunem gets a lot of tourists because of it. And because of the golden ship in the museum."

Ash and Eleanor looked to eachother in shock. "Golden ship?" They repeated in unison.

"Yes. It's a large ship that was found 150 years ago. Apparently, it is nothing but gold. The history was the owner of the ship was called Captain Akio Kenzaki. He was a very rich man and he requested his ship to be nothing but gold and so it was made." Kokori began.

Eleanor and Ash stared at her in awe. Wow, a golden ship? They've never seen or heard anything like that before!

"But Akio's request was hated by many. Infact, the Ryunem was angered with his request. Before he died, he made sure that the ship was hidden in some sort of cave so no one would be able to get it and sell it for money. The ship was only found 25 years ago and yet it's still in perfect shape."

Eleanor smiled. "Wow. How did Akio die?" She asked and then began to munch on her piece of cake once more.

Kokori placed her piece down onto her plate. She was happy that they listened to her story of Ryunem's history. "People say he was assassinated. But others think he died of either natural causes or some sort of special disease."

Ash and Eleanor giggled. "Wow, Kokori! You must be happy living in such a cool Ryunem with an amazing past about it! I can't believe it, a golden ship? I'm surprised the founders didn't sell it for money themselves!" Eleanor laughed with a mouth full of cake.

Kokori shook her head. "But, apparently.. there has been sightings in the museum where the Golden Ship has been glowing different colours." She finished and then took a bite of her piece of cake.

Eleanor and Ash tilted their heads together. "Glowing? Is the ship haunted?" Ash questioned.

"People say it's haunted by the spirit of Akio." Kokori replied and then shrugged slightly.

The three girls finished eating and then headed back outside. Suddenly the city turned dark and it was shrouded within black clouds. The three looked around in horror.

"What is that?" Eleanor cried.

Kokori looked up at the sky in worry. _Is this Hajime coming to attack?_ She thought. She looked around and saw Eleanor and Ash gone.

"Eleanor? Ash?" She called in shock.

Kokori began to panic. "Oh no! What if they've gone off to hide? What if Hajime gets them and harms them?" She cried and then pulled her brooch out.

Bonbon's face appeared in it. She stared up at Kokori who was too busy panicking about her new friends. The brooch then began to shake violently. Kokori turned her down and looked at Bonbon rather confused. Bonbon shrieked.

"Kokori! Hajime here~bon!" Bonbon cried.

Kokori gasped and then sprinted off. She sprinted through the streets until she came across the beach. The beach was dark and it was completely deserted. _Where is everyone?_

* * *

"Look! There's Rama!" Ash yelled to Eleanor and then pointed to him.

The two then spotted someone else with him. They were shaking hands and smiling at eachother with evil grins of delight.

"And someone else?" Eleanor called.

The two then stopped infront of Rama and took out their Sweet Pacts. They glared at the two as they held their Sweet Pacts infront of them.

"Rama! Why are you here?" Eleanor yelled at him with anger.

Rama laughed. "To destroy you of course." He cackled evilly and then swept his cape over his body.

"Let's go, Ash." Eleanor said. Ash nodded to her.

The two swiped their hands over their Sweets Pacts and then held them out infront of themselves once again. The atmosphere around them changed to blue and red.

"Sweet, Sweet Melody!" They shouted together.

Suddenly a light grew around them and they quickly changed into their Pretty Cure forms each. Eleanor's hair tied itself up into longer pigtails and changed to a lighter shade of blonde as Ash's hair changed to orange and was kept down.

The two leapt down, doing their hand signs and then moving into their poses beside eachother.

"The sweet sign of happiness! Cure Toffee!" Eleanor yelled.

"The sweet sign of passion! Cure Caramel!" Ash yelled shortly after.

They both crossed their arms and then moved back into their poses again. "We are Sweet Tooth Precure!" They shouted in unison.

Rama laughed. "Pathetic!" He shouted and flew at them both.

He threw some punches at Toffee which she blocked then went off guard. Rama kicked her in the side and sent her flying into the floor with a loud crash. Caramel shouted and jumped down at him. Rama dodged, grabbed her leg and then threw her into the floor.

Rama cackled again. "How worthless! Hajime!" He yelled back.

Hajime brought out his katana and then flew at Caramel. He slashed at her quickly. Caramel dodged this and then jumped back.

"No way! He's using a katana!" She cried and flailed her arms about like a toddler.

Hajime laughed. He flew at her again, sending various slashes at her with his katana. Caramel managed to avoid them and then jumped away beside Eleanor who was getting up.

"Damn it, Veronica. Why can't you be here?" Caramel cursed and then glared over at the two evil men.

Eleanor whined. "We can't fight them together." She complained and then back away a little with Caramel too.

Suddenly a girl with white hair, a white and grey dress, boots and gloves appeared. She slammed her feet into Hajime who was off guard and sent him crashing to the floor. She flipped backwards and landed perfectly on her feet and then pointed over to the two.

"Guardian of the sky, Cure Storm!" She yelled.

The two observed her well. She had a white silvery brooch attached to her bow with a keyhole in the middle. She had a grey tiara on her head and she had a grey sheath attached to her waist with a sword sat within it. Storm took out her sword and aimed it over at the two men.

"You've caused trouble long enough! It's time for you to leave!" She yelled.

Caramel's eyes turned glittery. "Wow! She's so cool!" She beamed and then danced around randomly. Hajime moved back onto his feet.

"Ah, Kokori. How nice of you to drop by." Hajime hissed with a grin.

Storm went wide eyed and she growled a little at the name revealing. Caramel and Toffee gasped and stared over to Storm in shock.

"K-Kokori?" Toffee stammered.

Storm turned her head to the familiar voice. She smiled gently at them. "Hello Eleanor, Ash. I didn't know you two were Pretty Cures too?" She said.

Toffee and Caramel dropped onto the floor. Why was she acting as if this was normal? They didn't know there were other Pretty Cures in the world aswell!

Storm turned back and growled. "What do you want?" She yelled.

"We came to absorb the power from the Golden Ship. It holds great power that could destroy the Earth once and for all!" Rama shouted back and ran beside Hajime to assist him.

Storm growled even more. "You won't dare touch that ship! It's an honourable part of this city! My city!" She screamed and then swung the sword to her side. "Caramel, Toffee! Take the other man! I'll go for Hajime!" She ordered.

Hajime then flew back as Storm pursued him. They both swung their swords at eachother quickly, deflecting their attacks and making loud clanging noises from the hits. They were both good swordsmen.

Caramel clapped her hands twice and then stomped her feet three times. She shut her fists tightly and then moved into a battle stance.

"The sweet taste of caramel! Suffer this!" She chanted in rhythm.

She moved her palms forward towards Rama and then shouted, "Pretty Cure Caramel Surprise!"

A caramel-liked beam fired from her hands and headed straight towards Rama at a high speed. It slammed into Rama and sent him flying into a nearby building. Rama slowly moved back up and growled loudly. He then gripped his cape and threw it over himself.

"I have no time for this!" He spat and then disappeared within his cape.

Hajime swung his blade fast, Storm doing the same. As they carried on hitting eachother's swords, Hajime leapt back and swung his katana. A strong blast of wind hit Storm and sent her flying back into the floor. Hajime cackled and then disappeared into a dark portal.

"Off we go to the Golden Ship!" He shouted as he disappeared quickly.

Storm stood up quickly and yelled. She placed her sword away and then turned to Caramel and Toffee who were looking about for Rama.

"They've gone to the ship. We need to go too." Storm said and then walked straight past Caramel and Toffee.

"Wow, she's a completely different person when she's Cure Storm." Toffee muttered to Caramal quietly. Caramel nodded in agreement.

"Wait!" A voice called.

The three turned to see a girl stood there. She had white hair with a pink clip holding up the curly ponytail which let off some cyan colour hair into her hair too. She had a dress with different shades of pink, cyan and pink ankle boots. She stood there with her hands on her hips.

Eleanor and Ash smiled widely. "Cure Sugar!" Eleanor cried.

Sugar smiled and then walked over to the three. "Hello." She said calmly.

Storm grinned. "More recruits." She whispered to herself and turned to the museum where a dark light was shining from the sky and into the building itself.

* * *

"Great work, Hajime. Together, our lands will have complete control of the universe!" Rama cackled as he kept his hand on the Golden Ship, making it glow purple.

Hajime smiled. "Finally, we'll be able to defeat Pretty Cure." He grumbled and then looked up at the light that was shooting out of the building and up into the dark sky. He then smiled again.

The four cures then burst through the ceiling, making a load of dust and smoke fly everywhere and block Hajime's and Rama's visions. The coughed and spluttered from the amount of dust and then it all cleared, revealing the four cures standing there.

Storm had her sword in her hands. "You won't take any power! This is it for you!" She called and pointed her sword over to them.

Hajime and Rama growled. They both flew at the four cures. Storm and Sugar went one way together as Toffee and Caramel flew the other way. Rama followed Toffee and Caramel, throwing kicks and punches at them both which they blocked easily. Eleanor swept her leg at him and sent him flying into the floor.

Storm stood infront of Sugar and deflected all of Hajime's sword strikes to protect her. Sugar then jumped out and tackled Hajime. Hajime was sent crashing down into the floor.

They both stood up growling and then jumped beside eachother. The four cures jumped beside eachother together and then Storm spoke up.

"Toffee, Caramel, Sugar, assist me!" She called and then leapt up above them.

Suddenly an illusion of angel wings appeared behind Storm's back as she floated there, holding her sword tightly.

The three Sweet Tooth girls nodded to eachother. They each grabbed their Sweet Pacts and aimed them out infront of them together. A bright light emitted from each and hit eachother's.

"The darkness which floods the lands.." Sugar began.

"Causing destruction and misery within it's path.." Caramel continued.

"Shall be destroyed before us.." Toffee then finished.

Suddenly a large ball of white light formed from their Sweet Pacts. It formed a rainbow coloured heart with all sorts of sweet treats floating within it. Then angel wings burst out from the back and made the heart flutter infront of them.

"And shall be filled with sweet love!" Storm yelled to finish their chanting.

She then swung her sword back, ready to strike the heart. The three girl then brought their hands back to give the heart a boost.

"Pretty Cure Sweet Tooth Destiny!" They all screamed in unison.

Storm struck the heart as the three cures pushed their hands forward. The heart went flying at Hajime and Rama. Hajime quickly teleported away, leaving Rama. The heart slammed into Rama, encasing him completely. The heart exploded into a bright light, making him fade with it.

Storm landed on her feet and smiled. The four girls hugged tightly and giggled.

* * *

"So, Veronica.. You'll be joining us now?" Eleanor asked with eyes of hope.

Veronica nodded. "Why not? You needed my help anyway." She smirked and crossed her arms. Ash glared at her. "Don't get so big headed.." She muttered to her, rather annoyed.

"Hey! It's time to go!" Kokori called as she pointed to the train.

The girls quickly sprinted onto the train. Ash and Veronica went and sat down on some seats as Eleanor stood at the door. She turned around and pulled out some sort of ring from her pocket. She tossed it over to Kokori, which she caught it easily.

Eleanor smiled. "Will we ever see you again, Kokori?" She asked.

Kokori tilted her head. She sighed and then looked to her side with a frown. She then looked back to Eleanor with a gentle smile on her face. "Maybe."

Eleanor giggled. "Well I hope so! I'm keeping that to you!" She laughed. Kokori laughed aswell. The train doors slowly closed. Eleanor stared out the window to her friend and then waved.

The train then began to move and disappeared along the tracks towards another station, far from Ryunem. Kokori took out her brooch.

"'Kori-san. Will we see girls again~bon?" Bonbon asked.

Kokori looked down at Bonbon with a smile. "Of course we will, Bonbon. Even if we're far apart, we are still within eachother's hearts no matter what. Friendships can never die." She replied.

Bonbon giggled with delight. Kokori smiled again. "Come, let's go home." Kokori said and then turned around to walk back home.

* * *

**Done, done and done! :D**


	13. No way! A teacher tie up!

**Hi!**

* * *

**(Opening: Destined! Precure Gogo!)**

Episode 13: Hajime's twisted plot!

Dai 13-wa: Hajime no purottotsuisuto! (第13話：ハジメのプロットツイスト！)

* * *

A few days past since Sweet Tooth came to town. Kokori was back at school except she wasn't with her usual friends. She was sat on her own, too occupied with Bonbon. (The effects of missing Lucky Dx) She sat at the back of the class this time.

"Wow. Miss Kotone is late. She's never late, she's always on time!" A girl called out from the front of the class.

Kokori glanced up. The girl was right, Miss Kotone wasn't here. She's always on time, she's usually here before the whole class arrives. Kokori tilted her head slightly.

The class was looking around rather worried. Where was she? Did she just oversleep or is she actually in trouble or something?

Suddenly the classroom door swung open. A tall man with black hair walked in. He had an unusual look. His face was pale and his eyes were dark green. He walked to the front of the class and turned. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie and brown shoes.

"Hello, class." He said with a dark tone. "Miss Kotone is away today so I will be your cover teacher. My name is Mr Kenzaki."

Kokori's eyes widened suddenly. _Kenzaki..._ She thought.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"The owner of the Golden Ship was called Captain Akio Kenzaki. He was a very rich man and he requested his ship to be nothing but gold and so it was made." Kokori began._

_Eleanor and Ash stared at her in awe. Wow, a golden ship? They've never seen or heard anything like that before!_

_"But Akio's request was hated by many. Infact, the Ryunem was angered with his request. Before he died, he made sure that the ship was hidden in some sort of cave so no one would be able to get it and sell it for money. The ship was only found 25 years ago and yet it's still in perfect shape."_

_Eleanor smiled. "Wow. How did Akio die?" She asked and then began to munch on her piece of cake once more._

_Kokori placed her piece down onto her plate. She was happy that they listened to her story of Ryunem's history. "People say he was assassinated. But others think he died of either natural causes or some sort of special disease."_

_Ash and Eleanor giggled. "Wow, Kokori! You must be happy living in such a cool Ryunem with an amazing past about it! I can't believe it, a golden ship? I'm surprised the founders didn't sell it for money themselves!" Eleanor laughed with a mouth full of cake._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

_Kenzaki! No way! That can't be Kenzaki!_ Kokori thought. She suddenly stood up with a slight strike of hesitation. The class turned to her, looking rather confused.

"Sir! I need to leave!" Kokori cried and then sprinted out of the class before the man could even say anything to her.

Kokori sprinted down the hall and towards the Janitor's room. She swung the door open and ran in, slamming it shut behind her with a loud bang. She leant against the door and panted heavily then looked around the dark room with wide eyes.

"No way..." She muttered to herself.

Kokori pressed a light switch and turned the bulb on. The light brightened up the room instantly. Kokori looked forward and spotted Miss Kotone on the floor, tied up and unconscious. Kokori gasped and walked over to her slowly.

Suddenly she heard footsteps outside the door. Kokori turned and gasped. She dived behind some sort of machine for cover. The door opened and in walked "Mr Kenzaki".

"Where did she go?" He growled.

Suddenly he had a quick transformation. He changed into Hajime and glared down at Miss Kotone. His tutted and then walked back out, slamming the door shut behind him. Kokori walked back out, holding her transformation brooch in her hand.

Kokori growled. "I _knew_ it was him." She muttered to herself.

She went back out to pursue him. She followed him outside to the school grounds. Kokori sprinted down the steps and skidded to a halt, bringing out her golden key.

"I knew you'd follow me, Kokori." Hajime muttered and then turned with his katana in his hands. "Too bad you won't be able to transform!"

He swung his katana and hit the key in Kokori's hand. The key went flying to the side. Kokori shrieked as Hajime swung for her. She dodged quickly and then sprinted away from him.

Hajime leapt up and landed infront of her. As she turned, Hajime grabbed her arm tightly and yanked her back. He held the katana up to her neck and glared straight into her face. Hajime instantly pressed his lips against her and held her there with a tight grip.

Kokori shrieked within the kiss and yanked her body back. She coughed slightly. Suddenly her vision began to blur. Something from that kiss effected her!

"B-Bonbon.." She stuttered and limped away from Hajime.

Hajime kicked her legs and sent her to the floor. She groaned in pain, her vision becoming blurrier and blurrier as she continued to look forward. Hajime cackled. Kokori rolled herself onto her back and looked up at Hajime helplessly.

"This is it.." She muttered as tears formed in her blurry eyes. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker.

Suddenly a figure of a boy leapt out of nowhere. He slashed his sword at Hajime, striking him many, many times and sending him stumbling back.

"Leave her alone!" The boy shouted.

Hajime growled. The two began fighting with their blades. The boy was overpowering Hajime, knocking him back with every strike he sends. Hajime yelled loudly and then disappeared into a portal.

The boy walked over to Kokori and frowned. He then disappeared into smoke, leaving Kokori on the floor. Kokori eventually passed out.

* * *

"Kokori?" A voice echoed in her mind.

Kokori's eyes fluttered. She then opened them slowly, her vision coming to her quickly. She was inside the school's hospital wing. She sat up slowly, feeling rather confused.

She looked to her side, seeing Azuna and Hirona sitting beside the hospital bed Kokori was laying on. Kokori frowned and then stood up, stumbling slightly yet she caught her balance quickly. She then looked back at her two friends.

"Are you okay?" Azuna asked, taking Kokori's hand gently.

Hirona held out her brooch and her golden key to her. Kokori hesitated and took them quickly. She stuffed them into her pocket then hugged the two.

"I'm fine now." She said softly.

"We found Miss Kotone in the Janitor's Room. She was tied up and wide awake!" Hirona cried as they disconnected from their hug.

Azuna nodded. "Yeah, and then we found you outside unconscious and holding this brooch in your hands. Hirona found your key." She explained.

Kokori rubbed the back of her neck gently. She could remember everything before she passed out. Hajime gave her some sort of drugged kiss and made her pass out. But.. someone came along and saved her from Hajime before he could even hurt her.

It was weird. "Let's go to class." Kokori said and then walked towards the door.

Azuna and Hirona tilted their heads to her rather confused and then agreed. The three girls left and headed off towards class before they were late.

* * *

**Yes, another chapter! Aren't I a fast typer?! xD**


	14. Hajime's last stand!

**Some things may have changed in this because I haven't kept up to date with it so if you see anything that has changed in the new chapter just let me now and I will change it, thanks.**

* * *

**(Opening: Destined Precure!** **Gogo!)**

Episode 14: Really? Hajime is defeated that easily?!

Episōdo 14: Hontōni? ! Tadashi wa, sono kantan ni haiboku shite iru! (エピソード14：本当に？！肇は、その簡単に敗北している！)

* * *

"Hey! Have you heard about the girl who saved Ryunem's Museum?" A girl cried as she sat down beside her friends.

Kokori's heart began to pound. She turned her head slightly so she can observe the girl at the corner of her eye. She was sat there, holding some sort of newspaper with Cure Storm's image in. The headline read: "A heroine! Cure Storm is here!"

"Her name's Cure Storm! Someone heard her introduce herself!" The girl continued and showed the newspaper to her two friends.

Her two friends gasped in shock and they began to read the article. Kokori was gripping her can of drink too hard. She squeeze it to the point where the can had no air left inside of it. Azuna and Hirona both stared at her in confusion of her mood. Kokori looked at the two then hesitated.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Kokori blurted and stood up.

Suddenly her foot got caught on the table and she fell backwards. She landed on the floor and stared up, seeing Yukito standing beside her and looking down at her.

"Kokori? Are you okay?" He asked and helped her up.

Kokori nodded. "Sorry. I have something to do." She cried and then sprinted off quickly, running out of the food hall as fast as she could.

She ran through the school grounds and then stopped underneath a cherry blossom tree. She panted and sat down underneath all the blossoms. She stared up at them and frowned.

"Great. Now people know of my Cure's name. I can't wait for this day to be over so the summer is here. 7 weeks away from school, just what I need." She muttered to herself, picking a cherry blossom which fell from the tree and landed on the grass beside her.

She studied it's pink petals well with a smile. She then thought of Lucky instantly then placed the cherry blossom back onto the ground.

"I wonder how Lucky is." She said out loud and then leant against the tree truck and sighed. "I hope he's okay."

* * *

Kokori walked into her house. She hung her bag up and stepped out of her shoes. She walked straight into the kitchen to see her mother and little brother weren't there. She picked up a piece of paper with a note written on by her mother.

_Kokori,_

_I've gone shopping and I've taken Kai with me, I've left you some snacks in the fridge so help yourself to them. I won't be long, stay out of trouble okay?_

_Love,_ _Mother. _

Kokori smiled at the note and then dropped it onto the side. She suddenly felt shaking in her pocket. She smiled again and pulled her brooch out. Bonbon's face appeared in the brooch.

"Hey, Bonbon. Are you hungry?" Kokori asked and walked over to the fridge.

Bonbon shook her head quickly. She began to shake again and then whimpered loudly. Kokori tilted her head at her in slight confusion then realised that she indicating that there was trouble going on.

"Bonbon sense trouble~bon!" Bonbon cried and then teleported the two to town center quickly.

Kokori looked around with Bonbon. People were trapped in dark energy cages, having the life sucked out of them and into the darkness. Kokori looked forward and saw Hajime standing beside a cage with his hand on his katana, ready.

Kokori's eyes widened in horror. In the cage was her mother and her little brother. Her mother was unconscious with her energy still being drained, the same with her little brother.

"Mother... Kai..." She muttered to herself.

Hajime laughed. "Look familiar, Kokori?" He smiled wickedly and walked forward away from the cage.

Kokori growled and took out her gold key. She pushed the key into her brooch's keyhole and made it glow brightly in her hands. Hajime smirked.

"But wait, Kokori. What about keeping yourself undentified?" Hajime said.

Kokori stopped and looked around. There were crowds of citizens hiding behind walls and such, peering from behind them and watching Kokori carefully. Kokori grunted and shook her head.

She turned the key even more. "I don't care! I'm saving this city! I'm saving the whole world infact! This world is under MY protection now and I can't give up and let it be destroyed by the likes of you or your goony friends!"

Kokori then turned the key all the way. A burst of white light emerged from the brooch and wrapped around Kokori slowly.

"Sky Metamorphosis!" She yelled.

Kokori's outfit glowed white and disappear within a flash. Her body glowed grey as she floated within the air. Suddenly a white light grew on her torso and then disappeared, making grey feathers burst from it.

She had a white blouse with grey trim around her collar and the ends of her short sleeves. Further down, a grey corset covered her stomach area, it had black laces on the front and back. A white light gathered around her thighs and then burst out grey feathers, making a short grey skirt connected to the corset appear. It also had black laces except they were only at the front.

Then underneath a white skirt appeared, connect to the grey skirt blowing in the wind along with the corset's skirt. Then the white light on her feet burst out feathers with a pair of white boots appearing that go up to her shins. They had a grey stripe going up the fronts with black laces.

Lastly, a pair of white gloves appeared, reaching up to her elbows. At her hands, grey fingerless gloves appeared underneath the white ones.

Her hairband then disappear in her hair, making her dark chocolate hair fly upwards from the wind. It then turned pure white ad grew longer, down to the top of her thighs.

A pair of grey earrings appeared on her ears with a grey choker and a darker white tiara appeared on her head. And finally, a pair of small glowing wings appeared behind her, no bigger than her back.

Kokori leapt down from the sky and landed gracefully. She threw two punches forward and performed a somersault kick to the air then threw her arms aside, throwing herself into a battle stance.

"Let the clouds drift you away, listen to the birds sing their beautiful tune."

Kokori looked up and smirked.

"Guardian of the sky, Cure Storm!"

Kokori twirled and went into her battle stance once more.

Azuna and Hirona stood the distance. They were too shocked to even move. Their best friend was actually Cure Storm! No wonder why she was acting so weird lately.

Cure Storm unsheathed her sword, swung it around in her hand and then pointed it at Hajime with a smile. Hajime growled.

"See? Now everyone knows who I am. I am Kokori Mitsoyu, I am Cure Storm.." She called out to him and then brought her sword back to her sides. She smirked at him in victory.

"I am..." She started and then turned her head to the floor, "Pretty Cure."

She then flew at Hajime with her sword in a flash. She swung for him many times, which Hajime blocked with his own katana. A heated sword fight went on between the door, both blocking attacks and swinging for eachother aswell.

Storm jumped back and held her sword to the side. She suddenly heard a cheer of encouragement behind her from the crowd. She turned to see Azuna and Hirona cheering.

"Azuna.. Hirona.." She muttered and then smiled.

More cheers came from other citizens around her. Then eventually, the every crowd was cheering her on to defeat Hajime. Cure Storm looked around to all the citizens with a big smile on her face.

"Go, Cure Storm!" Everyone shouted with happiness.

Hajime looked about and glared to everyone. "Pathetic." He hissed. He looked forward only to get a kicked in the face by Cure Storm. Hajime dropped his katana and stumbled back with a loud growl.

Storm's hand began to glow white. She placed it down onto the floor and lit the area around her up brightly. She looked up at Hajime then whipped her hand to him.

"Freeze!" She yelled. Some sort of ice grew around Hajime and froze him to the spot. "Maginificent blade of the skies, grant me your power and destroy the evil ahead of us all!"

She gripped her sword tightly then leapt above Hajime's frozen body. "Pretty Cure Storm Sword!"

She spun in the air and slammed her blade into Hajime's body repeatedly then landed on her feet behind him in a crouching position. His body lit up as he screamed. Then a white light emerged and exploded around him, completely destroying him.

Cure Storm pushed her sword into it's sheath and then looked around. All the dark cages were lifted and released all the people inside of them. Cure Storm ran over to her mother and Kai quickly and knelt down beside them both. She place a hand on her mother.

"Mother?" She muttered.

Her mother's eyes flickered open and she stared up at Storm. Cure Storm smiled at her gently. She removed her brooch and she changed back to her original form right infront of her.

"Mother." She sighed with relief.

Her mother was in shock. "Kokori." She whispered to her. The two hugged just as Kai awoke. Kai got up onto his legs with a struggle and then walked over to the two.

Kokori and her mother turned and saw Kai walking. They both stared at him in awe as he stumbled over to them slowly.

"Kai's walking!" Mother cried as she sat up quickly.

Kokori smiled. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, he is." She muttered softly.

* * *

**Happy ending!**


	15. Just can't get a break!

**Back again I see? :)**

* * *

**(Opening: Destined Precure! Gogo!)**

Episode 15: Another threat? You've gotta be kidding!

Episōdo 15: Mōhitotsu no kyōi? Jōdandaronakya! (エピソード15：もう一つの脅威？冗談だろなきゃ！)

* * *

Kokori sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast with her mother and Kai beside her. Silence crept over them until Mother decided to break it before it became too awkward.

"Kokori. How long have you been.. Cure Storm for?" Her mother questioned.

Kokori gulped her food down and then frowned. "Remember that night when you asked me where I went off to and I told you I went to Azuna's?" Kokori said.

Mother nodded. "Well, that night. I became Cure Storm."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"So, Kokori. Where did you go earlier?" Kokori's mother asked._

_Kokori coughed up some food and dropped her cutlery. She looked nervously at her mother who was eating away with a smile._

_"I came in earlier to see if you wanted rice balls but you weren't there. Went to see a boyfriend or something?"_

_"A boyfriend? Haha, very funny mother," Kokori said in a rushed voice. "I went to go see Azuna at her house."_

_Her mother glanced up at her, one eyebrow risen. "Oh, I see - You went to go see Azuna at her house when she was out with someone earlier? That makes perfect sense."_

_ANOTHER FLASHBACK_

_"Kokori a Pretty Cure~bon!" Bonbon cried._

_Lucky turned back into his human form. "Yes, you're a Pretty Cure, Kokori."_

_"Wait, what's a Pretty Cure?" Kokori asked, tilting her head little._

_"You are part of the legendary warriors called Pretty Cure. You have been chosen by the Sky Princess up in Sky Paradise to help protect the Earth and our home from the Dark Temple," Lucky replied._

_END OF FLASHBACKS_

* * *

Mother nodded again and then smiled gently. Kokori tilted her head slightly in confusion, was she accepting Kokori's mission or was she just acting?

"I'm all for it, Kokori. If you wish to protect this city then so be it. Just as long as you're careful." Her mother said and continued to eat her dinner.

Kokori tilted her head back up and then made a short smile.

"So how did you change?" Mother asked and then placed her fork down onto her plate slowly.

Kokori took out her brooch and showed it to her mother. Bonbon's face was on it and she smiled sweetly at Mother. Mother tilted her head and chuckled slightly. She rose her hand and took the brooch slowly and then examined it closely.

"Something's living in it." She pointed out, showing Bonbon's face on the brooch.

Kokori giggled. "That's Bonbon."

Suddenly the brooch poofed. Bonbon sat in Mother's hands, being in her mascot form. She smiled up at Mother with her adorable looks. Mother instantly fell in love and then hugged Bonbon.

"She's so cute!" Mother exclaimed as she cuddled Bonbon.

Bonbon yelped and giggled with happiness. Mother began to feed her the food off her plate, which Bonbon instantly accepted and began eating.

"Bonbon love food~bon!" Bonbon squealed with delight.

Mother chuckled and kept feeding her. Kokori gave a nervous laugh and quickly finished her food. She took her plate, washed up and then headed upstairs with Bonbon in her arms. She entered her room and shut it behind her to get ready for bed.

Bonbon leapt onto her bed and turned to her with a slight look of confusion.

"Kokori, why show people Cure Storm~bon?" Bonbon asked with her usual toddler speech. Kokori smiled a little at her.

Kokori sat down beside her. "Well. I hate keeping secrets and it was about time everyone knew." She replied and stroked Bonbon's head gently.

Bonbon suddenly began to shake madly. She whimpered and jumped into Kokori's arms quickly. She looked up at Kokori with a worried look.

"Trouble~bon!" Bonbon cried.

Kokori nodded. Bonbon then teleported the two to another place. They both appeared in some sort of abandoned field. They both looked around for the source, only to see nothing but darkness that spread along the huge field they were in.

They then heard evil cackling from above them. Kokori looked up to see a woman with pure white long hair. She had a grey and black dress with black wings on her back and no shoes on. Kokori felt intimidated from her looks and stumbled back a little in horror.

"Hello, child. Terrified are we?" The woman smirked and flew down beside Kokori.

She gently stroked Kokori's cheek with her cold, ragged hand. Her nails were long, like they'd have just been grown out and not cut. Her nails were pure black. Kokori whimpered silently.

"Wh-who are you?" Kokori stuttered and pulled her fact out of the woman's hand.

The woman chuckled. "My dear, I am Mizuki. A dark descendant for the Dark Prince." She said and began to float around Kokori slowly.

"And I've come to take that creature." She hissed with a slight laugh.

Kokori whimpered again and ran away from Mizuki. She skidded to a halt and spun around as Bonbon changed back into her brooch form. Kokori pulled out a key and glared at Mizuki furiously.

"I won't let you take Bonbon away from me! We've come this far together, we can't stop now!" She yelled at her and then pushed the key into the brooch.

"Sky Metamorphosis!" She cried out.

She quickly changed into her cure form and stood there in her battle stance, ready to fight the mysterious and evil woman.

"Let the clouds drift you away, listen to the birds sing their beautiful tune. Guardian of the sky, Cure Storm!"

Mizuki growled. "You rude little brat!" She screamed and instantly flew at Cure Storm at a high, lightning-like speed. Cure Storm gasped.

Mizuki threw punches at Cure Storm. Storm managed to dodge and block a few until she was caught off guard. Mizuki kicked her and sent her crashing into the floor harshly. Mizuki cackled and stuck her hand out to the side. A dark light appeared and formed some sort of scythe in her hand.

"Prepare to die, Cure Storm!" Mizuki screeched and charged at Cure Storm again.

Cure Storm jumped back up and grabbed her sword. She rose it and reflected all of Mizuki's strikes before swinging her sword at Mizuki quickly. Cure Storm missed and slashed through Mizuki's long hair. Chunks of hair dropped onto the ground.

Mizuki gripped her hair and stared at it in horror. It went from shin length to halfway down her back. She screamed and then flew up into the air in rage. She created a dark sphere of energy infront of her and fired it down at Cure Storm using her scythe to bat it.

Cure Storm rose her sword to block it but it was no use. The sphere slammed into her and created a loud explosion. Cure Storm was wiped out on the floor.

Mizuki floated down and cackled. "Pathetic. It's best to give up and save yourself all this pain." She sniggered and slammed the end of her scythe into the floor again.

Cure Storm slowly rose up from the floor with her sword in her hands. She growled and winced in agony as.

"N-Never. I promise Bonbon I'd save Sky Paradise. I-I even promised Lucky." She snapped at her.

Cure Storm brought her sword up and glared at Mizuki. Mizuki screeched slightly and then flew down at Cure Storm quickly. Cure Storm pushed her sword away and rose her arms quickly.

"Sky Sphere!" She yelled.

Suddenly a white sphere shot straight at Mizuki. Mizuki stopped and screamed. The attack hit her and sent her flying far away. She hissed and then fell into her portal and went back to where she had came from. Cure Storm panted.

Bonbon removed herself from the bow and changed her back to Kokori. Kokori smiled gently at Bonbon as she landed in her hands.

"A new threat. I just can't get a break, can I?" Kokori joked and as they both teleported back to Kokori's room quickly.

* * *

**Hello, Ryta-chan. :)**


	16. Secrets, secrets and more secrets!

**AHHHHH! -SCREAMS- Someone actually reviewed! Thank you new reviewer (forgot your name -dies-) :') And for some reason, it won't let me put Japanese into my fanfics anymore. :U**

* * *

**(Opening: Destined Precure! Gogo!)**

Episode 16: Welcome to the team, Sayuri!

Episōdo 16: Episōdo 16: Chīmu, Sayuri e yōkoso!

* * *

Yukito sprinted after Kokori. He managed to catch up thanks to his sporty figure. He placed a hand on Kokori's shoulder, making her spin around instantly in shock. Kokori looked up to the tall rugby captain and blushed.

"Hey, Kokori. I heard about your Cure Storm thing.." Yukito said and smiled warmly down at Kokori.

Kokori stammered. "Uh, yeah. I guess the world counts on me now, huh?" She replied and chuckled shortly after her reply. Yukito laughed with her too.

Yukito looked about, "Hey. I was wondering maybe you and I can hang out after school?" Yukito asked and gave Kokori a knee-weakening smile of his. Kokori looked at him rather shocked of the offer.

Kokori thought about it for a while then agreed to it. Yukito nodded before running off to his class. Kokori watched him as he left before turning and headed off towards her class. She sat down in her seat as eyes fell upon her. She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, knowing why the students were all staring at her. Pretty Cure.

"Welcome back." Miss Kotone greeted and turned away.

She began writing on the chalk board. Everyone's eyes darted straight to it and began reading over what Miss Kotone was writing down. Kokori sighed and rested her head in her hand. She knew this was going to be a very awkward day for her.

* * *

Kokori sat down with Azuna and Hirona for lunch. There was nothing but complete silence between the three of them. Kokori quickly ate her lunch and ran off to the grounds to talk to Bonbon. She arrived at the fields which was deserted.

She ran behind a tree and pulled out her brooch from her pocket with a sweet smile on her face. She looked down to see Bonbon's face popping out of the brooch.

"Kokori~bon!" Bonbon chorused with joy.

Kokori chuckled. "Hello there, Bonbon. Did you have a nice sleep?" Kokori asked and nodded to Bonbon.

Bonbon nodded and poofed into her mascot form. She sat in Kokori's arms and cuddled into her with a relaxed sigh coming from her. Kokori chuckled again and stroked the pink creature's head softly.

"I love you, Kokori~bon." Bonbon said, seeming to have lost the toddler speech for the very first time!

Kokori was shocked. Bonbon's speech was improving and fast. Bonbon giggled with happiness and smiled up at Kokori. "Wow. You're speech is definitely getting better, Bonbon."

Bonbon nodded. Suddenly a whisk of wind stirred. Kokori looked up to see a shadowy figure standing beside the tree ahead of her. Bonbon looked over and her eyes instantly lit up like she knew who it was. Kokori became suspicious and readied herself, if the figure decided to attack the pair unexpectedly.

The murky figure walked out from the shadows. A girl with light purple hair tied in curly pigtails and dark blue eyes appeared. She had pale skin and wore a purple sweater with pastel brown jeans and black trainers. She stood there with a smile on her face. Kokori rose a brow, rather confused. She didn't know the girl, why was she here on school grounds?

The girl giggled, "Don't you remember me, Kokori-chan?" The girl asked with a soft voice.

Kokori shook her head and the girl giggled once more. The girl moved her hands behind her back and gave a big grin. "I'm Sayuri." The girl revealed with slight laugh to her voice.

Sayuri? Kokori stared in confusion. No way was that Sayuri! She looks nothing like Kokori. Sayuri walked over and randomly hugged both Kokori and Bonbon. She pulled back and held Kokori's shoulders gently in her hands.

"Remember me?" 'Sayuri' asked with a sweet tone.

Kokori nodded. She looked down to the floor, trying to think why Sayuri was here or why she changed her appearance. She looked completely different from the last time Kokori had seen her and that was back when she met Sensaina and Jonetsu.

Kokori gulped. "Sayuri-chan. You-You've changed so much. What happened?" She asked with slight stutters.

Sayuri sighed and frowned at Kokori. "Well. The Dark Prince finally found out about what happened back in KiiroHikari and he banished me from the Dark Temple for good." Sayuri turned back to Kokori.

"After I was banished, I took form of a new me. I am officially Sayuri Tomachi." She finally finished and nodded at Kokori with a big grin on her face.

Suddenly the ground rumbled. The girls looked about with hesitation, trying to find the source of the problem and fast. Then a Toruura monster burst through the floor and quickly grabbed Kokori before she could do anything. Kokori shrieked as Toruura dropped her into it's mouth and swallowed her down easily. Sayuri jumped back and stared in horror. She looked down and spotted Bonbon running for her life and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Sayuri~ren!" A voice called from her pocket.

Sayuri took out an object. The object was styled as a full moon with decorations that consisted of two yellow outer rings with stars attached to them, surrounding the full moon object itself. Then a small, creature's face appeared on it and stared up at Sayuri. It was dark blue with bright yellow eyes and it had red markings over it's face.

"Okay, Rory. Let's go." Sayuri muttered back to the creature. The creature smiled with happiness.

Sayuri pulled out a small crescent moon object made from topaz.

"Pretty Cure! Lunar Translate!" She called loudly.

Rory opened his mouth wide, ready to eat the object. Sayuri dropped the crescent moon into his mouth and he swallowed it down. He squealed and Sayuri's device suddenly began to glow yellow and emitted a yellow light around Sayuri.

Sayuri lifted into the air and spun slowly, holding her device tightly. She closed her eyes as her outfit disappeared and was replaced with a purple light instead.

A dark blue and yellow dress appeared on her body. It had puffy short sleeves with purple long wrist guards. A yellow belt appeared around her stomach with a gold crescent moon on the front. Then a light purple overlapping skirt grew from the belt around her original purple skirt.

A pair of light purple and white ankle boots appeared on her feet and yellow socks grew up to her thighs. Her hair released itself from the pigtails and floated up. It changed to a gold colour and grew longer. It rested and kept itself down behind her. Then a purple headband appeared upon her head with a crescent moon on the side.

Finally, a gold crescent moon appeared on her chest with the small moon device in the middle. Sayuri slowly opened her eyes and revealed them to be yellow.

She leapt down and landed on her feet roughly and then pulled herself into a pose.

"The great light that rests within the night sky! I am Lunar Shine!" Sayuri called and moved into a quick battle stance.

Toruura turned and glared down at Lunar Shine. It smirked at her and began laughing at her. Lunar growled and then clenched her fists tightly just as Toruura turned and began walking away. Lunar's anger burst.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" She screamed at it and then began sprinting.

She jumped up as Toruura turned back around. She landed her fist square between it's glowing, evil eyes and knocked it back with a loud roar coming from it. Toruura soon enough back on it's feet and began swinging it's arms at Lunar. Lunar easily dodged and kicked the Toruura's side.

Toruura fell sideways onto the floor and Lunar landed a few feet away from it. She moved her index finger and thumb on both hands around her moon device and smiled.

"Come to me, Moon Rod!" She called.

Her device began to glow and let out a purple light in front of Lunar. The light formed and created the Moon Rod. It had a silver handle with a purple orb at the bottom and a gold crescent moon on the top with another purple glowing orb floating inside of it.

Lunar grabbed the Moon Rod and held it on the floor beside her. The rod towered over her rather easily. Toruura struggled up to it's feet and glared back over to Lunar.

Suddenly the Moon Rod's orbs began to glow brightly. Lunar moved the rod in front with a smile.

"Magnificent lunar light!" She yelled and spun the rod at a fast speed. Lunar brought the rod closer to her as the rod began to glow yellow.

"Pretty Cure! Moonlight Blast!" She screamed and pushed the rod forward. A yellow beam of light fired from the spinning rod which had small crescent moon symbols in.

The attack slammed against Toruura and instantly purified it. Kokori was easily released within the air and she began to fall quickly. Lunar shrieked and leaped straight at her. She caught Kokori and landed on her feet. Kokori looked up and stared at her in shock.

"Kokori-chan?" Lunar said softly with a smile.

Lunar let her down onto her feet. Kokori stood up and stared back at Lunar Shine in complete awe. Was that Sayuri? She gulped and returned the smile back at Lunar.

"Hey, Sayuri." Kokori greeted.

Lunar smiled. The device unattached itself and changed Lunar back into her original form. She caught the device just as Rory's face appeared on it. Rory leaped up and transformed into his human form. Kokori jumped back and yelped in shock. Rory was... Yukito!

Rory chuckled nervously at her. "H-Hi, Kokori." He said.

Suddenly Bonbon jumped out of nowhere and squealed with happiness. "Rory~bon!" She cried and poofed into a human form too!

Her human form had candy pink hair tied up in long twintails. She had bright yellow eyes and she wore a cute pastel pink dress with white shoes. Bonbon jumped and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa! Bonbon!" Kokori cried.

Bonbon giggled and turned to Kokori. Bonbon then hugged Kokori tightly and began to chuckle at her. Kokori couldn't help but smile and so she hugged her back. Bonbon pulled away from the hug and jumped up and down happily.

"This my human form!" Bonbon cried, still using her toddler speech.

Rory nodded. "You're probably wondering why I'm a mascot too." He said and smiled at Kokori.

Kokori nodded. Rory laughed and sat down on the grass randomly. "Well. I was sent to this place around the same time as Bonbon. But I wasn't sent to you, instead I had to find someone who would do well as your partner."

Kokori frowned. "So I'm not a solo cure?" She asked.

Rory shook his head and smiled once again. Suddenly his smile turned to an annoyed frown and he began to stare past Kokori. Bonbon and Sayuri followed his glare and spotted a figure.

"Which is why he chose Sayuri, who was once your clone." A voice called.

Kokori turned to the familiar voice, seeing Lucky! Lucky's hair was patted down. He wore a maroon cape with a gold baggy shirt, brown pants and black shoes. He had a sword sat within it's sheath stuck to his waist. He stood there with a smile. Kokori's eyes lit up instantly as she stared at... her lover.

Lucky smiled even more. "Hey, Kokori-san."

* * *

A little while later after explaining everything. Lucky was sent back to Sky Paradise so that he wouldn't get in the way of Rory finding the perfect partner for Kokori after disappearing when Kokori fell asleep to find him and talk to him about it. Bonbon was also sent back for unknown reasons.

Rory hid his identity in front of Kokori so that she wouldn't get involved either, not until Sayuri was found. Kokori frowned at them all.

"This just.. explains everything. I-I can't believe it." Kokori stammered, still in shock.

Sayuri chuckled and walked over to Kokori. She held her hand down to her friend and smiled at her sweetly. Bonbon, Rory and Lucky also got up and smiled over to the pair with delight. Kokori turned her head up to look at Sayuri.

"Kokori-chan. The world depends upon us now. We must defend it no matter what. And we'll do that.." Kokori took her hand and Sayuri helped her up to her feet, "..Together." Sayuri finished and smiled.

Kokori shortly smiled after and hugged her tightly. "Of course we will, Sayuri-chan. We've got friendship and that's what we really need." She whispered to her. The two departed as the three mascots began to cheer with happiness.

"But, Sayuri! Where are you going to live?" Kokori interrupted.

Sayuri just shook her head. "I'm not sure yet. I'm currently looking ar-" Kokori interrupted her again.

"Say no more! You can live with me! You'll be like... my adopted sister!" Kokori cried and hugged Sayuri once more. Sayuri laughed and nodded to her. "Only if you're sure, Kokori-chan."

* * *

**Shocking!**


	17. Mizuki, get out of here!

**You could say I lost motivation again. But I am back!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Destined Precure! Gogo!)**

Episode 17: Mizuki, you phony poser!

Episōdo 17: Mizuki, anata wa nise no nanmonda! (エピソード17：みずき、あなたは偽の難問だ！)

* * *

"Oh, I don't know. Doesn't she have parents of her own or.. a house?" Kokori's Mother asked. She leaned back in her seat and relaxed a little but she kept her eyes on her daughter.

"No. Plus it'll be good for me, she can help me save the world! She's very helpful!" Kokori rushed and jumped up and down on the spot. Her Mother sighed and nodded a little.

"Where is she?"

Kokori tilted her head. "She's outside in the conservatory. She's waiting." She replied and smiled.

Her Mother sighed again. "Alright. She can stay." Her Mother agreed and smiled back to her daughter sweetly. Kokori's eyes lit up and she began to jump around excitedly. She ran from the room and into the conservatory to get Sayuri.

Both, Kokori and Sayuri came back in. Sayuri had a nervous smile on her face as Kokori had a big grin of happiness on hers. They stopped in front of Mother and smiled to her.

"Hello, ojosan." Sayuri greeted and bowed to Mother.

Mother smiled politely and nodded to Sayuri. "Welcome to the family, Mitsoyu Sayuri." She said with a soothing tone and held her arms out for the two girls to hug her. The girls looked at eachother and dived into Mother's arms happily.

* * *

The two girl made their way through the city and toward the beach. Kokori reflected back on the day the Sweet Tooth team came to visit and helped save the city. Kokori smiled to herself and linked her arm with Sayuri's tightly. Sayuri darted her dark eyes to her adopted sister and smiled gently.

"What's up, Kokori?" Sayuri asked and turned her attention forward. Kokori shook her head.

"Nothing. Just remembering old memories, that's all." She replied softly and chuckled gently to Sayuri.

The two arrived at the beach shortly. It was rather empty for such a hot and sunny day like it was. Kokori knew it was safe to let out Bonbon and Lucky. She opened her shoulder bag and out jumped Lucky and Bonbon in their mascot form. Lucky landed on the sand and managed to catch Bonbon before she landed on her face.

He placed Bonbon down beside him. Bonbon looked down at the sand and jumped at the soft feel. "Wow! What this~bon?" Bonbon asked and padded her feet around as she giggled rather contently.

Kokori smiled and replied "It's sand, Bonbon. We're at the beach. It's a very nice place for people to relax and swim."

Bonbon blinked and began to march around on the sand with a big smile. Lucky transformed into his human form and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword which was sat within its sheath attached to his waist. Kokori and Sayuri smiled nervously at him and sweatdropped.

"Lucky. You might have to get rid of the sword in public. People might get a bit terrified of you if they see it." Kokori explained and rubbed the back of her neck gently.

Lucky glanced down at the sword and frowns. "I don't think he should." A soft, female voice called from the side of the group.

The four turned to see a young and beautiful blonde girl. Her eyes were rather darkly and her skin was slightly pale. She was wearing white long-sleeved shirt, a black denim sleeveless jacket and a black skirt with white flats. She smiled sweetly and kept her cold eyes on Lucky.

"I think it's fine that he carries a sword around. He's very... protective." She giggled and made her way over to Lucky.

Lucky stammered. He was completely stunned by the stranger's pure beauty. "Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Fukui Aimi. I've recently moved here with my mother." The girl replied and swished her silky blonde hair behind her and gave a rather extremely beautiful, knee-weakening smile to Lucky. Lucky was completely devastated.

Lucky gulped and smiled. "Oh, I'm L-"

"Lucky, I know. I heard... this girl.. say it." She interrupted as her voice became bitter when she mentioned 'this girl' meaning Kokori.

Kokori felt a wave of jealousy wash over her as she watched Aimi and Lucky. She knew he was falling head over heels for Aimi. Aimi was a beautiful, stunning girl. She knew Aimi was much prettier than her and she probably near enough attracted every boy in Ryunem by now. They must want to do everything for Aimi for her to love them back and be with them. No way could a beautiful girl such as Aimi be completely ignored.

"So, Lucky. Want to walk along the beach?" Aimi asked as she turned her attention straight back to Lucky with a smirk placed upon her perfectly shaped lips which were lavished in shiny red lip gloss.

Lucky nodded. Aimi's smirk grew wider and she linked arms with the dumbfounded mascot and began to walk with him along the warm, deserted beach. Kokori sighed and glanced down at sand with a pathetic frown. That was it. She lost Lucky now. No way would he reject that pretty girl and return to the group. Kokori's stubborn side began to kick in rather quickly. She stormed off the same way as Lucky and Aimi and decided to follow them and spy on them.

Sayuri watched her adopted sister follow them and sighed with a smile. Rory hopped out of her jacket pocket and chuckled a little as he watched Kokori alongside Sayuri.

* * *

"So, Lucky.. do you love that brunette?" Aimi asked as she moved in front of Lucky.

Lucky stopped and his face turned to a look of horror and shock. He did. It was obvious to him that he did. He loved her ever since the first time he met her. When he had to leave to return to Sky Paradise, he felt himself tear apart inside.

Lucky just gulped and nodded weakly to Aimi. Aimi smirked and took a few steps back away from him. She stuck her hand out beside her and darkness began to fill her hand. A large scythe appeared in her grips and she swung it in front of her threateningly. Her body began to change. Her clothes disappeared in a dark light and her hair began to twist around at different disturbing angles.

The dark energy disappeared and revealed Mizuki! Mizuki stood there with the scythe pointed out in front of her as she grinned menacingly. Lucky stumbled back. He had just realized what he had done! He admitted his feelings and now.. Mizuki will go after Kokori!

"Thank you so much, dear! Now your lover can suffer!" Mizuki cackled and swung her scythe straight at Lucky.

Suddenly a white and grey figured appeared in front of Lucky and deflected the attack! Cure Storm stood proudly in front of Lucky, holding her arm up which blocked the scythe's blade. A large slash stretched across her arm, through her slashed glove. She growled quietly from the pain and moved her arm down beside her.

"How dare you trick and lie to us! Now you'll pay you phony excuse for a dark servant!" Storm shouted and removed her sword from her sheath.

Her sword gleamed in the sunlight as she held it down beside her in her tight grip. Mizuki growled and swung her scythe at Storm repeatedly which Storm continuously blocked using her own blade. Mizuki sent a strong swing at her blade and sent Storm stumbling back. She then slammed her with the top of her scythe quickly. Storm dropped her sword and fell backwards. She rolled around and landed on her stomach with a pathetic thud.

Storm groaned and held her stomach and ribcage with her spare hand. Mizuki cackled and floated over to Storm, holding her scythe up ready to give the final strike at Storm's body.

"Stop! Pretty Cure Moonlight Blast!" A voice called.

A yellow beam slammed against Mizuki's body and sent her flying deep into the sand. Storm jumped from the sand and grabbed her blade quickly. She aimed her hand at Mizuki quickly. "Freeze!" Half of Mizuki's body became encased in ice and she was frozen to the spot.

"Maginificent blade of the skies, grant me your power and destroy the evil ahead of us all!"

She gripped her sword tightly then leapt above Mizuki's frozen body. "Pretty Cure Storm Sword!"

She spun in the air and slammed her blade into Mizuki's body repeatedly then landed on her feet behind her in a crouching position. Mizuki let out a twisted screech as she exploded into a white light and disappeared instantly from sight.

* * *

**Woo!**


End file.
